Contemplate Their
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has visto un fantasma? ¿Qué sentirías si uno de ellos te estuviera siguiendo? Karl Heinz Schneider pronto descubrirá que los seres de otro mundo tienen un porque de continuar aquí. Karl X OC; Genzo X OC
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

 _A_ _lemania._

 _(En algún punto de la_ _Autobahn_ _, cerca de Múnich)_

Un automóvil Peugeot RCZ deportivo en color azul marino recorría a toda velocidad el asfalto de la autopista; dentro de éste, viajaba una pareja de jóvenes quienes discutían fervientemente. Al volante del vehiculo iba una hermosa y exuberante chica de cabellos rubios muy claros y de ojos ligeramente rasgados y en color avellana.

\- ¡En verdad que no puedo creerlo!.- Gritaba en ese momento la chica al mismo tiempo en que golpeaba con su mano el volante-. ¿Cómo es posible que me trates así? Me avergüenzas en frente de todos los medios y después actúas como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- No sé de qué hablas.- le respondió su interlocutor, un joven rubio de ojos azules que iba en el lugar del copiloto y quien claramente se encontraba ya muy fastidiado de los reclamos de la chica.- cuantas veces te lo tendré que decir, yo no hice nada.

\- ¡Te vi!.- gritó ella desesperada.- No lo niegues, estabas con esa mujerzuela, todos te vieron y se reían de mí en mi cara.- le dijo la joven, mirándolo directamente a los ojos claramente enfurecida.

\- ¡Hey! Mira por donde conduces.- le dijo él como respuesta, señalándole el camino e ignorando las acusaciones de la rubia.

\- No cambies el tema.- le respondió la chica ignorándolo a su vez y sin quitarle la mirada de encima-. Entiende ¡Tú eres MÍO! Yo soy tu novia y no voy a permitir que venga otra a meterse de resbalosa entre nosotros.

La chica se encontraba ya fuera de sí, gritaba como loca y lo único que hacía era reclamarle cosas sin sentido, claramente se encontraba cegada por los celos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila, ya basta!.- le dijo él, ya realmente molesto.- Ella era solo una reportera, quería una entrevista y simplemente se la concedí.

\- ¡Sí, cómo no! Ja-ja-ja.- rio irónica-. ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? ¿Qué te voy a creer tus cuentos?… Siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres igual a todos, un mentiroso de primera.

\- ¡Oye! Ya cálmate…

\- Ya me cansé de que todas ésas resbalosas se te anden acercando siempre pretextando algo, según tu son reporteras, o quieren tu autógrafo, una foto o alguna otras de las tantas tontas excusas que se te han ocurrido… Pero tú y yo bien que lo sabemos, todas esas moscas muertas lo único que quieren es revolcarse contigo, quieren acostarse con el gran señor y eso a ti te gusta, te encanta que anden de resbalosas tras de ti y te anden rogando, pero eso no lo permitiré, ni tu ni ellas se burlarán de mí.

\- ¡En verdad que estás loca!.- Le respondió el joven con el ceño fruncido-. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no entiendo por qué siempre terminas actuando así, no puedes seguir de este modo, tus tontos celos no te llevarán a nada.

Él se encontraban claramente fastidiado y cansado de esta situación; eran novios desde hacía varios meses, al principio a él le había atraído la belleza de ella pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que era una persona emocionalmente muy inestable, era muy posesiva y celosa y en este momento se encontraba ya harto de que siempre le reclamara por cosas sin sentido, ella era como una dinamita que con cualquier cosa por minima que fuera explotaba, era demasiado inestable y bipolar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué siempre te fijas en las demás teniéndome a mí a tu lado? ¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo?.- le comenzó a decir de pronto la chica después de un momento de silencio, ahora ella había pasado a una etapa depresiva y lloraba sin sentido, con las manos aferradas al volante y la mirada perdida hacia el frente.

\- ¿Qué?.- el joven estaba realmente sorprendido de la actitud de la chica.

\- ¿Por qué, Karl?.- prosiguió ella sin escucharlo.- Por qué si yo te amo, ¿por qué me tratas así?

\- Hedy….- comenzó a decir el rubio, pero se interrumpio sin saber bien que decir, él comenzaba a pensar que en verdad ella necesitaba ayuda profesional.

\- Yo te amo.- continuó la joven sin prestar atención a lo que él dijera o no-. En verdad quiero que estemos juntos y seamos felices por siempre.

Como él realmente ya no sabía que decir o hacer para que la chica se calmara, decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio y dejar que ella se desahogara y así con un poco de suerte se tranquilizaría.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices nada?.- ella de pronto giró su cabeza para verlo a la cara nuevamente y encararlo-. ¿Es acaso qué tú ya no me quieres?¿Porque no respondes?

\- ¿Hedy, por qué no paras el auto y hablamos tranquilamente?

\- ¡No!.- la joven golpeó el volante de nuevo con furia.- Ya es demasiado tarde para hablar.- otra vez su actitud cambió, esta vez sus ojos mostraban ira.

\- Creo que vas demasiado rápido, para por favor.- a Karl le comenzaba a asustar la actitud de ella y la forma tan errática en que iba manejando.

\- ¡No!.- respondió Hedy y al contrario accelero un poco más.

\- ¡Detén el auto!.- exigió el chico.- ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando hacer?

\- Sólo hay una manera en la que los dos estemos juntos para siempre.- algo en la forma en que Hedy dijo estas palabras hizo que Karl sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hedy! ¡Disminuye la velocidad! Por favor, vas demasiado rápido.- le volvió a rogar el rubio.

El auto iba alcanzando ya casi los 150 Km/hr, a los lados de la autopista sólo se vislumbraban pronunciadas pendientes y al fondo de ellas se alcanzaba a ver un río que cruzaba en medio del bosque; no lejos de donde circulaban se encontraba un puente en la autopista que cruzaba el río en su parte más ancha.

\- ¡Basta de juegos!.- Le volvió a pedir él por enésima ocasión-. ¡Para el auto ya!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?.- sonrió burlona-. ¿El gran Káiser de Alemania le tiene miedo a la velocidad?.- agregó esto en un tono sarcástico y aumentó aún más la velocidad.

\- Deja de jugar, ¿quieres vengarte de mí? Ok, pero ésta no es la manera de hacerlo.- ahora sí, Karl se sentía aterrado, sabía que Hedy podría hacer una locura en cualquier momento.

\- No quiero vengarme.- le dijo dulcemente al girarse para mirarlo amorosamente a los ojos-. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.- continuó diciendo sin apartar la vista de él y sin fijarse hacia donde iba.

El auto estaba llegando al puente y se encontraba a media carretera pisando parte del lado opuesto de la misma; en sentido contrario a ellos se acercaba un tráiler, ella no se percató de su presencia hasta que éste hizo sonar el claxón, cuando ya estaba a punto de embestirlos.

\- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Karl al ver el inmenso camión venir sobre ellos.

Schneider jaló del volante para evitar que el tráiler los aplastara, pero eso ocasionó que ella perdiera el control del auto y se saliera de la carretera. El auto salió volando justo antes de iniciar el puente, cayó sobre una de las colinas, dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo y termino estrellándose en un árbol junto al río. Estaba completamente destrozado.

Karl abrió los ojos momentos después del golpe, estaba un tanto confundido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían salido de la carretera, si había estado inconsciente por largo rato o sino había perdido la conciencia, aunque algo en su interior le decía que si debió haberse desmayado, recargó su cabeza sobre el respaldo de su asiento y se llevó la mano a la misma; todo estaba muy borroso y no podía ver bien qué pasaba o si había algo a su alrededor, al retirar su mano de la cabeza, pudo sentir que algo calido recorría sus dedos y bajaba por su palma por lo que supuso al instante que se trataba de sangre y dio por hecho de que estaba herido, además le dolía todo el cuerpo. En ese momento recordó a su acompañante y extendió su brazo hacia el lugar del conductor para buscarla y ver cómo se encontraba; sin embargo, no la sintió y al girarse para mirar hacia el asiento de junto, ella no se hallaba allí, después vio como el parabrisas frente al asiento del conductor se encontraba completamente destrozado y comprendió lo que había sucedido, la chica debía haber salido disparada por la fuerza del impacto, y fue cuando recordó que al subirse al vehiculo la joven no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, por lo que al mirar hacia fuera la encontró, ahí estaba, tirada a unos cuantos metros del auto a orillas del río.

\- ¡Hedy!.- intentó gritar pero a duras penas pudo susurrar su nombre, le dolía hasta respirar.

Como pudo, Karl se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y con mucha dificultad trató de salir del auto para llegar al lugar donde Hedy se encontraba y así poder conocer sobre su estado de salud; pero cuando por fin pudo salir, sólo se pudo mantener de pie unos segundos antes de caer de rodillas al suelo pues tenía una pierna rota y le fallaban las fuerzas para levantarse, aun así seguía intentando llegar a su acompañante aunque tuviera que arrastrarse para conseguirlo. En ese momento, algunas personas de las que habían sido testigos del accidente, se acercaron desde la carretera, para ver cómo se encontraban los pasajeros del auto y de ser posible prestar el auxilio necesario a las víctimas; uno se dirigió corriendo hacia la chica para ver su estado y el otro fue a ayudarlo a él.

\- Tranquilo hijo, ya vienen los paramédicos, es mejor que no te muevas.- le dijo un hombre mayor a Karl al momento en que lo recostaba sobre el suelo.

El joven alemán se aferró al brazo del señor y le susurró al oído con un hilo de voz.

\- Hedy… Necesito saber cómo esta ella.

El señor miró a su acompañante, quien se encontraba con la chica; éste le hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza, pero para cuando volvió a ver al chico este ya se encontraba inconsciente.

 **Notas:**

Karl Heinz Schneider es un personaje de Captain Tsubasa pertenece a su creador Yoichi Takahashi.

Hedy Lims es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 _Múnich, Alemania._

Karl Heinz Schneider, abrió lentamente los ojos y de inmediato la luz de lugar le comenzó a molestar; sentía como si lo estuvieran alumbrando directamente a los ojos con una lámpara, le era imposible mantenerlos abiertos pues le lastimaban mucho. Luego de un rato de estar pestañeando para adaptarse a la luz, el brillo cegador fue cesando poco a poco.

Estaba demasiado desorientado y no tenía la menor idea de en donde se encontraba o de cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, por más que intentaba hacer memoria de qué había sido lo último que había hecho y que fue lo que paso, su último recuerdo se remontaba a la fiesta a la que había asistido la noche previa.

\- Si es que acaso fue la noche previa.- pensó para sí, a decir verdad tampoco sabía ni qué hora era, bien podía ser de día o de noche otra vez.

De pronto nació en su interior la urgencia de saber que había pasado, necesitaba respuestas, por lo que intentó ver a su alrededor para darse una idea de la situación pero aún cuando la luz ya no le molestaba tanto, sentía que sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraba en su totalidad, trató de ver a su alrededor pero todo estaba muy borroso, por lo que comenzó a intentar con sus manos saber en dónde estaba, tenía algo conectado a él lo que lo desesperó aún más. Hizo un intento muy rápido de levantarse de la cama donde se encontraba pero al levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, sintió que todo el lugar comenzaba a dar vueltas y al mismo tiempo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeaba.

\- ¡Demonios!.- se decía-. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Sentía como si en el momento en que se incorporó le hubieran asestado un fuerte golpe directamente en la cabeza y comenzó a sentirse muy mareado y con muchas náuseas, todo daba vueltas, por lo que por instinto tuvo que volver a recostarse en la cama llevando sus manos al rostro para cubrirse los ojos mientras los cerraba y presionaba su cabeza esperando sentirse mejor. Estuvo algunos segundos esperando a que todo dejara de dar vueltas y cuando por fin estuvo mejor, intentó nuevamente incorporarse pero esta vez más despacio, en ese momento algo lo jalaba del brazo y recordó haber sentido algunos tubos y cables conectados a él y se los arrancó a jalones. Al mirar a su alrededor, todo seguía borroso, sus ojos seguían sin distinguir las cosas o las personas, las primeras, las veía como manchas de colores y a las segundas, como sombras o siluetas. Pestañeó en varias ocasiones, se frotó los ojos, trató de enfocar la vista para ver si ésta mejoraba pero todo era inútil, por más que intentara algo seguía estando igual. Veía cómo las sombras se movían de un lado a otro y con la ayuda de lo poco que distinguía más los sonidos de lugar, pronto supo que se encontraba en un hospital.

Trató de llegar hacía donde se encontraba una de las sombras más cercanas a él pero al primer movimiento que intentó dar, su cuerpo le hizo ver que no estaba en condiciones de moverse, sintió fuertes punzadas de dolor en varias partes y no pudo evitar el gemir del dolor. Al escucharlo una de las enfermeras que se encontraban en la sala fue rápidamente a ver que sucedía.

\- ¡Señor Schneider!.- al llegar con él lo volvió a acomodar en la almohada con actitud claramente molesta-. No debió levantarse ni mucho menos arrancarse los monitores.

\- Es que necesitaba saber en dónde me encuentro.- se quejó el rubio mientras se dejaba acomodar nuevamente, esperando que pasara el dolor.

\- Pues ésa no es la manera de hacerlo.- le respondió la enfermera-. Con que preguntara hubiera bastado, ahora está usted sangrando en donde se arrancó el suero, voy por material para curarlo, ahorita regreso.

\- ¡Espere!.- le rogó él.

La enfermera lo ignoró y se fue en búsqueda del material; al regresar, sin decir nada se dispuso a reacomodarle la venoclisis.

\- Necesita descansar y no andar causando problemas.- fue cuanto le dijo.

\- Lo siento enserio pero es que no sabía que más hacer.- dijo algo avergonzado.

\- Como le dije, con que preguntara habría obtenido respuestas.- lo miró fríamente la enfermera-. Voy a llamar en seguida al doctor, le informare que ya despertó.- acompletó la mujer mientras lo terminaba de tapar con la sábana y recogía todo el material que había utilizado.- Trate de permanecer tranquilo.

\- ¡Por favor, espere!.- justo antes de que la enfermera se marchara, Karl la sujeto por el brazo-. Por favor, mínimo dígame dónde estoy. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La mujer lo miró seria durante algunos segundos y al final suspiro para responderle.

\- Usted se encuentra en el área de Cuidados Intensivos del hospital de Múnich debido a que tuvo un fuerte accidente en su auto.

\- No lo recuerdo.- susurró más para él.

\- Voy por el doctor, enseguida vuelvo.- ella se soltó de él y se fue.

La enfermera se fue en busca del médico y poco después este llegó. Él lo examinó, checó como se encontraba de sus lesiones y le mando a hacer los exámenes necesarios para saber la razón de por qué no veía. Una vez que tuvo los resultados, el médico fue a hablar con él.

\- Según los resultados de sus estudios médicos su problema es que tiene una inflamación en la región que delimita el lóbulo occipital con el pariatal en su cerebro, es casi seguro que esta inflamación es solo algo temporal pero es la causante de estos problemas, en unos días usted debería volver a ver normalmente, en cuando el cerebro se comience a desinflamar.

\- Supongo que esa es una buena noticia.- respondió el futbolista después de unos momentos en silencio, analizando la información que el galeno le había dado-. ¿Usted cree que el dolor de cabeza desaparezca antes? Desde que me desperté no ha dejado de dolerme.

\- Su dolor también se debe al golpe que recibió, le recetaré algo para cuando lo necesite.- le dijo el médico al momento que escribía en el historial médico, después el doctor lo miro fijamente-. Tuvo mucha suerte señor Schneider, sobrevivió a un terrible accidente y afortunadamente sus heridas irán sanando poco a poco.

\- La verdad no recuerdo nada del dichoso accidente.- Karl bajo la cabeza.

\- Es normal, usted sufrió un traumatismo craneoencefálico, con el paso del tiempo ira recordando, así como sus malestares irán disminuyendo.

\- Eso espero, sin embargo, en este momento solo me interesa parar este dolor de cabeza que me está matando.- comenzaba a desesperarse-. ¿Me puede dar algo ahora para calmar este maldito dolor? Porque créame que no quiere desaparecer.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Ahora mismo doy instrucciones al respecto.- el medico tomó la historia clínica y se dirigió hacia una de las enfermeras, dandoles instrucciones necesarias sobre el tratamiento a seguir.

\- Permanecerá unos días aquí en observación y posteriormente se le trasladara a una habitación privada.

o

… _Karl se encontraba parado en medio de un gran y denso bosque a mitad de la noche, la niebla cubría todo el lugar y no se podía ver más allá de uno o dos árboles a la redonda; se sentía perdido, en medio de la nada y miraba hacia todos los lados buscando algo que le indicara que camino debía seguir._

 _\- Karl…._

 _De pronto, él escucho una voz femenina que le llamaba pero no sabía desde donde venía ese sonido, miró hacia atrás y hacía los lados pero no vio a nadie, esperó pero no volvió a escuchar nada, así que decidió mejor comenzar a caminar y buscar por dónde salir._

 _\- Karl…_

 _Esa voz de nuevo, alguien volvía a llamarlo; detuvo su marcha y esperó a que le hablaran nuevamente, se giró en torno suyo esperando ver a alguien, había algo en esa voz que se le hacía muy familiar aunque no podía reconocerla._

 _\- Karl, ¡ayúdame!…_

 _Y de nuevo ahí estaba esa voz, comenzó a correr en busca del sitio desde donde procedía la voz, tenía que encontrar a quien le pertenecía, necesitaba saber quién era y que quería; pero por más que corría y corría, sentía que no llegaba a ningún lugar, sólo daba vueltas y por más que corría y buscaba el origen de esa voz, simplemente no la hallaba…_

Karl se despertó sobresaltado y su respiración era agitada, se incorporó sobre su cama y trato de tranquilizarse respirando profundo.

\- Sólo fue un sueño.- pensó, al tiempo que volvía a recostarse-. Pero fue tan real… y esa voz, ¿dónde la he escuchado antes?

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba muy tranquilo, era ya muy entrada la noche y las pocas enfermeras que se encontraban en ese turno estaban platicando en el módulo de enfermería que se encontraba casi a la entrada de la sala. Trató de volverse a dormir pero no lo consiguió, en su mente seguía sonando la voz de aquella mujer, trataba de recordar de dónde la había escuchado pero no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿De quién puede ser?, ¿En dónde he escuchado esa voz antes?.- pensaba una y otra vez.

En ese momento algo le llamo la atención. Vio como una sombra, que parecía ser la de una persona, se paraba junto a la cama del paciente que se encontraba a dos lugares de él.

\- Como que ya es muy tarde para tener visitas.- se dijo-. ¿O es que será alguna enfermera?

La curiosidad era demasiada por lo que se quedó mirando fijamente la escena con la finalidad de tratar de reconocer qué o quién era esa sombra que veía; esta persona parecía que platicaba con el paciente y poco después vio como éste se levantaba de la cama.

\- ¿Pues no que estaba muy grave?.- se dijo, algo sorprendido-. Ahora resulta que hasta puede ir a a dar un paseo. ¿Y a estas horas?.- continuó diciéndose en un tono de ironía.

Karl siguió atentamente con la mirada a las dos siluetas que se dirigían tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la sala, se dijo que tendrían que pasar por el módulo de enfermería y alguien les diría algo; sin embargo, poco antes de llegar a dicha zona ambas sombras se detuvieron y se volvieron para mirarlo, en ese justo instante un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada por algunos segundos, suficientes para que cuando él volviera a mirar hacia dónde se habían encontrado las sombras, el lugar ya se encontrara vacío y sin rastro alguno de que alguien hubiera estado ahí antes.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios fue eso!.- se sorprendió mucho-. ¿A dónde han ido?

El alemán miró entonces hacia el módulo de las enfermeras, para ver si alguna había visto algo y quizás reaccionado ante ello, seguramente entrarían a ver qué pasaba o saldrían en busca del paciente y el acompañante que él había visto, pero no, ellas no se habían movido de su lugar y continuaban con su charla, al parecer nadie había visto ni oído nada.

\- ¿Será que solo yo lo vi? ¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?.- se preguntó sin obtener respuesta, sumamente sorprendido.

A la mañana siguiente, Karl despertó con todo el alboroto que se generaba en la sala pues uno de los pacientes había entrado en crisis y tanto médicos como enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro haciendo su trabajo, él los estuvo observando durante algunos minutos pero como era algo que no le debía interesar decidió intentar volver a dormir y no darle importancia al asunto; aún se sentía cansado y como ya había olvidado el suceso de la noche previa, quería seguir durmiendo.

Sin embargo en ese momento llegó una de las enfermeras a checar su medicamento y vio que este se encontraba despierto, por lo que él aprovechó para saber qué había pasado.

\- Buenos días Señor Schneider, ¿cómo amaneció?.- le preguntó la enfermera, quien era la misma que le había ayudado el día anterior pero esta vez se notaba más amigable.

\- Mucho mejor pero por favor llámame Karl, el señor Schneider es mi padre.- le respondió el joven-. Y por favor hábleme de tu porque me siento muy viejo si me habla de usted.

\- ¿Viejo tú?.- La enfermera rio con ganas-. Pero si aún eres muy joven, bien podrías tener la misma edad que alguno de mis hijos, quizás del menor.

\- ¿En verdad?.- el rubio no se lo creía-. No creo que tenga edad suficiente para tener un hijo de mi edad, se ve muy joven.

\- Pues te sorprenderías.- rio la mujer-. Y gracias por el alago.

\- Ya veo.- sonrió el rubio de igual manera.- Pero digame por favor….- aprovechó la ocasión para preguntar-. ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?.- señaló en dirección hacía donde había estado la crisis que al parecer ya había pasado.

\- ¡Ah, eso! El señor Vandergen tuvo un paro cardiorespiratorio.- le respondió mirando hacia la cama de ese paciente-. Pero afortunadamente se actuo a tiempo y ya pasó el peligro.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo.- dijo, sorprendido.

Él observó por un momento al hombre que se encontraba lleno de tubos y monitores y sintió un poco de pena por él, deseando que el pobre pronto mejorara, luego desvió la mirada y le llamó la atención que la cama a dos lugares de él estuviera vacía.

\- Disculpa, pero ¿qué paso con la persona que estaba en esa cama?.- le preguntó señalándosela.

\- Lamentablemente murió anoche.- le respondió la enfermera, algo triste de recordar que habían perdido a un paciente.

\- ¿Qué?.- a Karl le sorprendio mucho esa respuesta, no podía creer lo que le decía-. ¡No! Eso imposible.- más por instintu fue que refutó-. Pero si anoche lo vi y estaba muy bien, hasta se levantó de la cama y salió con una persona que lo había venido a ver.

\- Eso es imposible.- le respondió la enfermera después de un momento de sorpresa por el comentario y de analizar lo que su interlocutor le decía-. Este paciente se encontraba en muy mal estado, tenía mucho tiempo estando inconsciente y no respondia favorablemente a los tratamientos.

\- Pero estoy seguro, que lo vi.- el rubio seguía sin creer-. Es más, como le dije, había otra persona junto a la cama, yo los vi platicando por un buen rato.

\- ¿A qué hora dices que pasó eso?

\- La verdad no sé.- Karl comenzó a dudar-. Era ya muy de noche, no se la hora pero creo que ya era de madrugada.

\- ¡Imposible!.- negó la enfermera con la cabeza-. Primero que nada las visitas nunca son de noche, segundo, esta es un área muy restringida debido a la gravedad de los pacientes que se encuentran aquí y por lo tanto no se permiten más que visitas en contadas ocasiones y por último, nadie excepto el personal de guardia puede entrar aquí a esas horas de la noche.

\- ¿Y si fue alguien del personal?.- se aventuró a preguntar.

\- ¡No! Yo estuve aquí de guardia y te puedo asegurar que nadie de nosotros ni entró ni salió a esas horas de esta sala.

\- Pero te digo que yo…

\- No Karl, lo siento pero a mí se me hace que estabas soñando, además, no quiero ser ruda pero no creo que con tu problema de visión hayas podido ver bien como para distinguir algo así.

\- Puede ser.- él tuvo que darle la razón ante este último alegato.

Nuevamente se comenzó a preguntar si había sido real o solo un sueño lo que había visto la noche anterior, por lógico razonamiento la segunda opción era más viable que la primera, así que decidió olvidar el asunto.

 **Notas:**

Los personajes secundarios de esta historia son creaciones mias a menos que se indique lo contrario.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Los días pasaron con relativa normalidad y sin ningún incidente en especial, los médicos pasaban a verlo a diario para ver cómo iba evolucionando de sus heridas y por fortuna todas iban sanando favorablemente, de igual modo su visión mejoraba día a día, la inflamación cerebral que tenía iba cediendo y sus ojos se restablecían rápidamente, cada día veía mejor y los médicos estaban seguros de que muy pronto vería igual que antes, así que no vieron ya motivo para seguir teniéndolo en cuidados intensivos por lo que se ordenó que fuera trasladado a una habitación del área de hospitalización en donde por fin podrían visitarlo sus familiares y amigos. Así pues, fue llevado a una habitación privada y lujosa en un sector especial del hospital en donde tendría más privacidad y estaría más cómodo; en cuanto fue instalado en ella, sus padres y sus hermanas fueron los primeros en entrar a verlo. Su madre al entrar a la habitación se lanzó hacia su hijo feliz de por fin verlo.

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí! Tremendo susto que nos has dado, en verdad pensé que te perdía, no sabes lo mortificada que estaba por ti.- su madre se deshacía en darle cariños a su niño.

Tanto Marie como su hermana mayor, Eva, se reían sumamente divertidas al ver la cara de confusión que tenía su hermano mientras su madre lo abrazada y lo besaba una y otra vez, ellas agradecían poder ver esta escena y no estar en un funeral.

\- Mamá por favor.- Karl se sentía avergonzado.- ¡Ya para! Estoy bien, no es para tanto, parece como si hubiera estado a punto de morir.

Este comentario, simple ante los ojos de él, hizo que toda la familia se pusiera seria al instante, el solo recordar y pensar lo que pudo haber sido, los hacía sentirse en verdad muy mal. Su madre se separó de él y retuvo las ganas de ponerse a llorar, fue junto a su marido quien la comprendió y abrazo al momento, sus hermanas de igual manera tenían caras muy serias; fue Marie quien decidió romper el silencio y se acercó a su hermano mayor para mirarlo fijamente con una gran tristeza en el rostro.

\- Karl.- le preguntó su hermana, muy seria-. ¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada del accidente?

\- No.- él estaba muy extrañado por la reacción de su familia-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?

\- Hijo.- intervinó su padre y luego suspiró-. Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes que sí estuviste muy cerca de morir.- le dijo al fin.

\- ¿De verdad?.- el ojiazul abrió mucho sus ojos por la sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba-. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

La familia dudó un poco en si debía o no decirle todo en ese momento, sin embargo fue Eva la que reaccióno primero.

\- Creo que es necesario que lo sepa.- le comentó a su familia y sacó de su bolso la edición más reciente de la revista de modas Voguée.

Karl estaba más que confundido cuando su hermana mayor le presentó dicha revista, la cual lucía a la hermosa joven, quien era una cotizada Top Model, en la portada de la misma.

\- Eva.- le comenzó a decir Karl, tomando la revista en las manos-. Creo que este no es el mejor momento para que me muestres tus más recientes fotografías, quiero saber que fue lo que paso.

\- No te estoy mostrando la portada.- le respondió su hermana, con mirada seria-. Quiero que veas una nota que hay en su interior, y créeme, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

La rubia entonces le quitó la revista de las manos y la abrió hojeandola hasta que encontró lo que quería, un artículo en donde aparecía el Káiser abrazando a una chica rubia.

\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con lo que pregunte?.- él no terminaba de comprender que sucedía.

\- ¡Mira, lee la nota!.- comentó Marie a su lado.

Aún sin comprender bien el por qué una revista de moda le daría las respuestas que buscaba, decidió ver la nota que le presentaban, primero vio la imagen de él con la chica rubia, era una foto que habían tomado hace un par de días en un evento de ella, pero cuando al fin comenzó a leer la nota en sí su atención se centro por completo en lo que decía ésta. Era un reportaje muy detallado en donde se daba a conocer sobre el entierro de Hedy Lims.

"… _Voguée llevándoles como siempre las primicias del mundo de la moda y espectáculo más importantes del momento, esta vez tuvimos la oportunidad de estar presentes en el funeral de la modelo Hedy Lims; grandes personalidades del medio del espectáculo, de la moda y también del deporte estuvieron presentes para darle el último adiós a la modelo y acompañar a sus familiares en tan terrible y doloroso momento…"._

La nota iba acompañada de las imágenes del lugar y de los asistentes, era una gran noticia la muerte de ella debido a que había sido muy famosa a nivel internacional.

"… _Entre los asistentes pudimos ver a varios de los jugadores del Bayern Múnich como son Genzo Wakabayashi, Stefan Levin o Sho Shunko quienes mostraban sus respetos a la que fue el rostro de la Paulaner durante los últimos dos años y con quien trabajaron en más de una ocasión en campañas publicitarias de dicha cervecera, y hablando de la Paulaner también estuvieron presentes los directivos de la misma; entre otras personalidades del mundo del espectáculo encontramos a los cantantes Herbert y Lia; a los actores Marie Kurtz, Aldolf Siesch, al Top Model Sasha Medvid, entre otros, así como a todos los que trabajaban o trabajaron alguna vez con ella en el mundo de la moda y la pasarela, pero de quienes se extrañó su presencia fueron del entrenador del Bayern Múnich, Rudy Frank Schneider, de su hija la Top Model Eva Schneider y del resto de su familia, quienes no pudieron asistir debido a que su hijo todavía se encuentra hospitalizado …"._

Karl dio vuelta a la hoja y se encontró con las imágenes del accidente, estás ya habían sido mostradas en una infinidad de ocasiones y habían dado la vuelta al mundo con la noticia de la muerte de ella; al parecer dicho suceso había salido en todos los medios, había imágenes del lugar del accidente y de cómo había quedado el auto y algunas más de los cuerpos de rescate en el lugar. Junto a las imágenes la nota continuaba diciendo:

"… _Recordemos que el goleador estrella del Bayern Múnich, Karl Heinz Schneider y la modelo Hedy Lims, quienes fueron novios por más de un año, tuvieron un terrible accidente automovilístico, en donde ella perdió la vida de manera instantánea, mientras que él fue llevado de emergencia al hospital de Múnich. Médicos del hospital nos han informado de manera extraoficial que "El Káiser", se encuentra por fin ya fuera de peligro pero aún se encuentra muy delicado de salud… algunos dicen que quizás en poco tiempo podría ser dado de alta y esperemos que dentro de poco lo podamos ver nuevamente jugando tanto para su equipo como para la Mannschaft… sin embargo, lo cierto es que ni la familia Schneider ni el vocero oficial del Bayern Múnich, ni el de la Selección Nacional han dado declaraciones sobre la condición real del Karl Heinz…"._

Cuando Karl vio las imágenes se quedó en shock, jamás se imaginó que el dichoso accidente del que todos hablaban hubiera sido tan grave, ahora comprendía por qué todos le decían que se había salvado de milagro. Sus padres y hermanas sólo lo miraban, ansiosos de saber cual sería su reacción al respecto.

\- ¿Me están diciendo que yo me salve de ese accidente?.- les dijo al fin a su familia mientras los miraba incrédulo y señalaba las imágenes de la revista.

\- ¡Sí, Karl Heinz!.- respondió su padre-. Tú ibas en ese auto.

\- No.- respondió el joven aún más incrédulo que antes–. ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es imposible! Si yo hubiera estado allí, hubiera muerto de seguro.

\- Hijo….- comenzó a decir su madre.

\- ¡No bromeen! ¡Eso es imposible!.- repetía él una y otra vez-. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que me salve de esto?

La familia Schneider no sabía que responderle ante eso, era verdad todo lo que él decía, lo cierto era que para todos era un milagro que siguiera con vida, pero nadie sabía cuál había sido la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte entre ellos.

\- ¡Hedy!.- susurró de pronto, pues algo se le había venido a la mente por lo que se sumergió en sus pensamientos, olvidando todo lo demás-. Ahora lo recuerdo, era ella.– decía más para sí mismo que para los demás, sumamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Karl? ¿De qué hablas?.- Marie creyó que su hermano se había vuelto loco-. ¡Karl! ¡Hey, responde!

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no prestó atención a su hermana y comenzó a recordar todo; poco a poco las imágenes de lo que había sucedido comenzaron a llegar en retroceso, desde el momento en que se desmayó hasta cuando abordaron el automóvil esa noche después de esa fatídica fiesta. Pasó un muy buen rato antes de que el alemán volviera a decir palabra.

\- Todo ha sido mi culpa.- fue lo primero que dijo después de un largo rato.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- le preguntó Eva, igual de intrigada que el resto de su familia.

\- ¡Es mi culpa!.- volvió a repetir él en un susurro.

Iban a contradecirlo cuando se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Marie fue a abrir y al hacerlo vio que eran los amigos de su hermano.

\- ¡Ah! Son ustedes, pasen.- la chica les sonrió sinceramente.

\- ¡Hola Marie!.- Genzo Wakabayashi entró a la habitación y saludo a la chica.

\- ¡Hola Genzo!.- saludó la joven-. Pasen por favor.

\- Entrenador Schneider, señora Schneider, Eva ¿cómo están?.- Genzo saludó al resto de la familia con una mini reverencia de cabeza a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Hola!.- saludaron a la familia a su vez Sho Shunkô y Stefan Levin, quienes venían detrás de Wakabayashi.

\- Nos comentaron en el módulo de enfermeras que ya se podía pasar a visitar a Schneider por lo que considerenos como la comitiva enviada por el equipo.- comentó Sho.

\- Ya veo.- dijo el entrenador-. Pues adelante, pasen.

\- ¿Y a éste que le pasa?.- preguntó Levin al ver la cara del rubio.

\- Ni preguntes.- suspiró Marie.

\- Creo que llegamos en un mal momento.- comentó de pronto, Genzo, un tanto serio-. Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos y luego volvamos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- el chino no entendía y miraba a su compañero en busca de una explicación.

Por respuesta, Genzo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarles a sus compañeros que vieran lo que tenía Karl en las manos, es decir la revista con la nota de lo sucedido.

\- ¡Ah!.- corearon los otros dos al unísono, al comprender al instante.

\- ¡No, por favor, quédense!.- se apresuró a responder el entrenador Rudy Frank-. Nosotros nos vamos un rato, tenemos que ir a descansar y estaremos más tranquilos si sabemos que alguien de confianza se quedará a hacerle compañía a Karl Heinz.

\- ¿Seguro?.- preguntó Levin dudoso-. Si molestamos será mejor que nos vayamos.

\- Al contrario, creo que sería mucho mejor que ustedes se quedaran con él en este momento.- les dijo el entrenador, mientras le hacía señas a su esposa e hijas para que salieran de la habitación.

Los jóvenes no tuvieron ni tiempo de objetar pues Rudy Frank prácticamente sacó a la fuerza a su familia de ahí y los dejó a solas con su hijo; una vez estando en el pasillo, Marie quiso saber porqué su papá había actuado de ese modo.

\- Papá, ¿por qué nos salimos tan de repente?

\- Porque Karl Heinz necesita desahogarse y quizás en este en este momento sea mejor que esté con ellos, así quizás sí quiera hablar, por algo son sus amigos.

\- Creo que en eso sí tienes toda la razón, papá.- acordó su hija mayor.

En la habitación, Levin y Sho se miraban mutuamente y no sabían qué decir o hacer; Wakabayashi se acercó a la cama del alemán, tomó la revista en sus manos y comenzó a hojearla.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no dicen nada?¿No se les ocurre nada que decir?.- les preguntó Karl después de un rato de silencio-. Se ven ridículos ahí parados como muebles.

\- Es que la verdad no sabemos qué sucede.- comentó Sho.

\- Hasta que dices algo, creí que ya no sabías hablar.- respondió Genzo como si nada-. ¿Cómo estás? Te vez muy pálido.

\- ¿Y cómo quieren que esté?.- él se veía muy decaído y de muy mal humor-. Me acabo de enterar que por mi culpa Hedy está muerta.- comentó con ácidez.

\- ¿Qué?.- exclamaron los otros tres al unísono.

\- ¡Ja!.- rio Karl en un tono irónico-. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Ahora son ustedes los que se quedaron si habla?

\- ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?.- le increpó Wakabayashi, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- No es que nos hayamos quedado sin habla.- respondió Levin-. Solo es que nos sorprende que creas que tú tienes la culpa de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué? Si es la verdad.- les contestó el alemán-. Ahora recuerdo lo que sucedió esa noche y si yo no hubiera estado discutiendo con ella quizás las cosas no hubieran terminado así.- el alemán suspiró tristemente-. No sé en qué momento la relación se volvió tan tóxica y conflictiva, a últimas fechas sólo nos la pasábamos peleando sin razón.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que tú tengas la culpa del accidente.- le comentó el portero muy serio.

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso.- respondió Karl.

Genzo pensaba objetar ante ese comentario pero Sho Shunko se le adelantó.

\- Bueno, ya olvídalo por un momento.- comentó el chino para intentar cambiar de tema y tratar de animarlo un poco-. Mira lo que trajimos.

\- ¡Oh sí!.- agregó Levin entendiendo las intenciones de su compañero-. Te traemos saludos del equipo y de tus fans.

Tanto el chino como el sueco le mostraron entonces todas las tarjetas que le habían mandado desde el club de fans del Bayern, además de las notas de sus compañeros de equipo deseándole una pronta recuperación y reincorporación al equipo; había también regalos de sus admiradoras pero Karl ni los tomaba en cuenta. Después de un rato, Levin y Sho se despidieron de él y salieron, Genzo dijo que se quedaría un poco más, sin embargo los acompaño al pasillo.

\- ¿Entonces te vas a quedar?.- le preguntó Levin cuando estuvieron afuera de la habitación.

\- Sí.- respondió el japonés-. Creo que Schneider necesita un poco de compañía, aun cuando no lo sepa o no lo quiera.

\- Si tú lo dices.- comentó Sho, encogiéndose de hombros y dudoso de que fuera verdad lo que decía su compañero de equipo.

Por respuesta el japonés sólo sonrió a medias, entonces los otros dos se despidieron y se alejaron por el corredor rumbo a la salida más cercana. Justo cuando Genzo iba a regresar a la habitación vio pasar por el pasillo muy cerca de él, a una hermosa figura femenina, de larga y sedosa cabellera castaña, que al verlo le dio una hermosa y seductora sonrisa al momento en que daba vuelta por el pasillo y desaparecía. Genzo solo sonrió mientras la veía desaparecer y después echó a andar tras ella. Justo al dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, la castaña ya lo estaba esperando por lo que el portero cayó directamente en sus brazos, cosa que la chica aprovechó para que con uno de sus brazos sujetara a Genzo por la cintura mientras que con la otra mano abría ágilmente la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba a sus espaldas, una vez abierto el lugar, la chica jaló al joven escondiéndose en el lugar para tener mayor privacidad.

\- Creí que no te vería hoy.- comentó el portero al momento en que la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a besarla.

\- Eso sólo lo creíste tú.- le respondió la castaña sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del japonés.

\- ¿No se supone que tienes guardia y que por esa razón no nos veríamos?.- él no la pensaba soltar en un buen rato.

\- Entonces supongo que tuviste suerte.- la joven rio entre beso y beso.

\- Lily, sabes muy bien que no creo en la suerte sino en las oportunidades.- le respondió Wakabayashi con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

\- Gen, es obvio y muy fácil de adivinar.- la doctora le devolvió la sonrisa con mucha ternura y amor-. Me enteré de que a Schneider ya lo habían trasladado a una habitación privada por lo que supuse que vendrías a verlo, sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco y te vería.

\- Y dime, ¿hace cuánto que esperas por mí?.- le dijo, seductoramente.

\- Ja-ja-ja, realmente no mucho a decir verdad.- admitió la chica-. Tuve bastante suerte.

\- ¿En serio?.- él se sorprendió ante esta respuesta.- ¿Y se puede saber qué te trajo entonces a este lado del hospital?

\- Pues me acaban de comunicar que seré yo la responsable de la rehabilitación de Schneider, así que venía a verlo para comunicárselo.

\- Mmm, ya veo.- dijo Wakabayashi un poco serio-. Aunque sinceramente creo que éste no es precisamente un buen momento para hablar con él.

\- ¿Y eso?.- Lily se sorprendió por el comentario y le intrigó el asunto.

\- Digamos que no está de muy buen humor en este momento, sin embargo, podemos aprovechar el tiempo de mejor manera.- le dijo con picardía.

\- Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad Wakabayashi?.- rio la castaña.

\- Como te dije, me gustan las oportunidades y no suelo dejarlas ir.- le sonrió el portero con picardía mientras la volvía a besar.

Mucho rato después, Genzo había regresado ya a la habitación de Karl y se encontraba sin decir palabra sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar aquí?.- le preguntó Schneider, un poco harto de tenerlo ahí.

\- Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.- le respondió Genzo, sin inmutarse-. Hasta que quieras hablar, por ejemplo.

\- No quiero hablar con nadie.- contestó secamente-. Lo que quiero es que me dejen solo.

\- Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes muy bien, hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti.

\- No tienen nada de que preocuparse.- dijo a la defensiva-. No me va a pasar algo, si no paso antes porque habría de pasar ahora.

\- Sé que todo esto es muy duro para ti.- Wakabayashi se paró frente a su amigo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos-. Pero realmente pensé que lo superarías pronto, tú no eres así de débil, tus heridas están sanando, tu pierna pronto estará como nueva y podrás volver al campo antes de lo que te imaginas.

\- No es eso.- Schneider trató de esquivar la mirada de su amigo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Es sólo que….- el alemán suspiró y dejó la frase sin terminar.

\- El problema contigo es que me parece que más que las heridas físicas, lo que tú necesitas es curar las emocionales.- le dijo Genzo directamente-. Sé que te culpas por todo y no deberías hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?.- respondió el rubio, alterado por lo bien que lo conocía Wakabayashi y que hubieda dado en el blanco a la primera-. No puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa que Hedy haya muerto.

\- Lo sé.- Genzo suspiró-. Pero mientras lo sigas pensando sabes muy bien que no podrás rehacer tu vida de nuevo y así no podrás regresar pronto a jugar.

\- Sé perfectamente bien eso.- suspiró tristemente el alemán.

Karl se pasó toda la tarde del mismo modo y prácticamente corrió a todo aquél que fue a verlo, cuando alguien trataba de animarlo, él comenzaba a irritarse y les pedía que lo dejaran solo; por fin decidieron dejarlo en paz por lo menos ese día, cosa que agradeció en el fondo ya que no tenía ánimos para nada. Por la noche ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo y mejor de ánimos, por lo que se quedó dormido un poco antes de lo normal, al poco rato comenzó a soñar.

 _... De nuevo se encotraba parado en medio de ese lugar, era el mismo bosque denso y solitario; Karl miró a su alrededor para ver en dónde se encontraba, al parecer sólo estaba rodeado por altos y grandes pinos, no había nada más a su alrededor que árboles, la niebla comenzaba a caer nuevamente, igual de densa que la última vez, él comenzó a caminar en busca de una salida, pasaba entre los enormes troncos que solo daban lugar a más y más vegetación, la niebla era cada vez más cerrada y comenzaba a dificultarse la visión._

 _\- Karl…_

 _Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz que lo llamaba, se giró hacia atrás para ver si alcanzaba a distinguir algo pero nada, se volvió y continuó caminando por el sendero._

 _\- Karl…_

 _Otra vez lo llamaban a sus espaldas, él se volvió a girar y decidió regresar por el mismo camino que había seguido deshaciendo sus pasos en búsqueda del origen de esa voz._

 _\- Karl… Por aquí…_

 _El alemán comenzó a correr dirigiéndose hacía dónde sentía que provenía el sonido, oía como ella reía, en ese momento ya no se veía absolutamente nada a su alrededor, la niebla cubría todo el lugar y él apenas y podía verse las manos, por lo que sólo se guiaba por el oído y su instinto._

 _\- Karl… ¡Ja-ja-ja! Por aquí…_

 _\- ¿Quién eres?.- preguntó él al aire._

 _\- Por aquí, alcánzame…._

 _Él, cansado de correr, paró su marcha, no sabía por dónde iba y no llegaba a ningún lugar, no tenía caso continuar pues sólo estaba dando vueltas sin sentido y a ciegas._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Demonios! ¡Déjate ya de juegos y muéstrate de una buena vez!Déjame verte!.- exclamó Schneider, sumamente irritado._

 _Luego de un momento de descanso, el ojiazul comenzó a andar de nuevo entre los árboles, aunque sólo daba vueltas por el lugar, comenzó a girar sobre su eje; el sonido de la voz parecía provenir de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez, no encontraba un origen, veía hacia arriba y solo miraba los grandes pinos que lo rodeaban, comenzaba a desesperarle la situación._

 _\- Karl… ¡Aquí estoy!_

 _Schneider bajó la mirada cansado de buscar por todos lados, la niebla lo cubría todo como una enorme sábana blanca y, de pronto, frente a él apareció esa figura, estaba tan cerca que prácticamente podía alcanzarlo con sólo estirar la mano; era una mujer con el rostro completamente ensangrentado, tenía muchas heridas abiertas tanto en la cara como en todo el cuerpo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y completamente sucias, manchadas de sangre y tierra, como si acabase de salir de su propia tumba y, a pesar de estar casi desfigurada él la reconoció al instante…_

Karl se despertó de un salto, sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sudaba frío, temblaba y casi no podía respirar de la impresión.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! ¡Era ella!.- se decía con voz entrecortada-. ¡Esa voz era de ella! ¡Era Hedy!

 **Notas:**

Genzo Wakabayashi, Sho Shunkô, Stefan Levin, Marie Schneider, Rudy Frank Schneider y su esposa son personajes creados por Yoichi Takahashi para su historia Captain Tsubasa.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi y lo uso con su consentimiento.

Eva Schneider es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Al día siguiente, Karl se despertó hasta ya entrada la tarde, después del sueño de la noche anterior le había costado mucho trabajo tranquilizarse por lo que al fin concilió el sueño hasta casi al amanecer y realmente sentía que no había descansado nada en las horas que durmió. El aún podía recordar vívidamente el sueño que tuvo, a pesar de la neblina él la había visto y reconocido sin ningún problema, era Hedy la que le hablaba y se le había aparecido, había regresado de la tumba a torturarlo. Después de este suceso su ánimo decayó tanto al grado de que comenzó a no desear recibir visitas ni de amigos, ni de conocidos, ni siquiera del personal médico, le pidió a su familia que lo dejaran en paz por algunos días rechazando todo intento de contacto que quisieran tener con él y sólo deseaba permanecer a solas; incluso llegó al extremo de rechazar cualquier tipo de alimento que le llevaron, no ayudaba en nada a su ánimo el sentir que se estaba volviendo completamente loco pues los extraños sueños continuaban atormentandolo.

\- Sino estoy loco entonces, es que Hedy también cree que soy el culpable de su muerte.- suspiró tristemente-. Y esa es la razón por la que viene desde el más allá a recriminarme.- se decía constantemente.

Con el paso de los días, Karl continuó con la misma o quizás una peor actitud, seguía culpándose de la muerte de Hedy y no quería hablar con nadie al respecto; se había vuelto, más frío e indiferente que nunca con quienes le rodeaban e incluso no quiso ver más a su familia y amigos. Los médicos, al ver el estado anímico del alemán, sugirieron que sería buena idea que tuviera algunas sesiones con el departamento de psicología pues claramente mostraba tener depresión post-traumática que podría poner en riesgo su integridad sino era tratada a tiempo. Él sólo suspiró al escuchar la indicación médica, no le agradaba la idea de ver un psicólogo y contarle sus sentimientos o peor aún sus sueños, pero por otro lado, ¿no creía ya que estaba loco?

\- Y si tenías dudas al respecto, creo que con ésto terminas por confirmar tus sospechas.- se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Hablaré con el jefe del departamento de Psicología para que te hagan un espacio lo más pronto posible.- comentó el galeno mientras escribía en el historial médico.

\- Como guste.- respondió el joven rubio sin mucho interés al respecto-. A decir verdad, prisa no tengo, no creo que vaya a ir a ninguna parte.

Rato después de que el médico se había retirado, Karl se disponía a ver las noticias deportivas en la televisión cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y acto seguido entró a la habitación una hermosa chica trigueña, de larga y sedosa cabellera castaña, de ojos color café y con una dulce sonrisa; quién además al parecer era doctora pues llevaba la vestimenta médica es decir, filipina y pantalón quirúrgico.

\- Buenas tardes señor Schneider.- saludó la doctora de forma muy cortés-. Soy la doctora Lily Del Valle y estoy aquí para hablar con usted.

\- ¿Conmigo?.- comentó el alemán muy extrañado-. ¿Sobre qué? La verdad no creo conocerla.

El joven miró a la joven detenidamente durante unos instantes, a pesar de ser muy guapa no tenía ánimos de conversar con nadie ni mucho menos de andar coqueteando, lo único que deseaba era que la chica en cuestión dijera lo que tenía que decir y lo dejara en paz.

\- No me conoce.- respondió la doctora-. Pero créame cuando le digo que me conocerá lo suficiente como para saber quien soy.

\- No estoy seguro de eso.- respondió Karl con desconfianza, comenzaba a pensar que podría tratarse de alguna fan disfrazada y por eso quería deshacerse de ella de una buena vez-. Mire, la verdad es que no me interesa hablar con nadie y mucho menos conocer a nuevas personas, así que por favor, ¿podría dejarme solo?

\- Lo siento pero no, a mi sí me tendrá que conocer.- la doctora ignoró la petición del alemán de la manera más educada que pudo-. Le vengo a informar que a partir de mañana comenzaremos su terapia de rehabilitación.

\- ¿Comenzaremos?.- respondió el futbolista incrédulo y muy sorprendido-. ¿Es qué acaso tú vas a ser mi médico fisicoterapeuta?

\- Así es señor Schneider.- respondió la doctora muy seria-. Yo seré su fisioterapeuta a partir de mañana.

\- Doctora...- suspiró Karl-. Mire, la verdad es que no estoy de ánimos para comenzar nado.- confesó después de unos segundos en silencio-. ¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas así como están? Sinceramente en este momento no tengo ganas de hacer algo.

\- Señor Schneider….- comenzó a decir la castaña.

\- Por favor, deja de llamarme señor Schneider ¿quieres?.- le pidió el alemán algo irritado-. Siento que le están hablando a mi padre, mi nombre es Karl.

\- Como gustes.- respondió ella encongiéndose de hombros-. Karl.- continuó diciendole-. La cuestión es que no es cuando tú lo quieras hacer o cuando no estes de ánimo para hacerlo, la indicación médica es que debes comenzar tu rehabilitación lo antes posible o sino no podrás volver al campo de juego.

\- La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si quiero volver a hacerlo.- susurró el rubio algo decaído.

\- ¿De verdad ya no quieres volver a jugar fútbol?.- se sorprendió mucho la doctora ante esta confesión-. Eso no te lo puedo creer, tú amas jugar soccer.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?.- ahora el sorprendido era él-. Como dije no creo que te conozca.- agregó más a la defensiva-. ¿Cómo es que podrías saber algo tan personal sobre mí? ¿Cómo sabes si amo o no el soccer?

\- Bueno en primer lugar eso es más que obvio.- respondió la joven galeno tranquilamente-. Eres el goleador estrella del Bayer Múnich, el Káiser de Alemania, quién ha batido más records de goleo que nadie más desde que te convertiste en profesional a los 15 años, y quién es la gran esperanza del futbol alemán para volver a ser campeones del mundo; créeme, muchos te conocen más de lo que tú piensas por el simple hecho de ser quién eres.

\- Mmm.- gruñó Karl no muy conforme por esa respuesta.

\- Y bueno, además de eso.- agregó Lily algo apenada-. Conozco a alguien que me ha contado mucho sobre ti.- comentó la chica algo misteriosa-. Y sé que es verdad lo que digo, tú no eres del tipo de personas que te rindes tan fácilmente, siempre te esfuerzas al máximo para conseguir tus sueños y lo que te propones.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que conoces a alguien que me conoce?.- preguntó Karl muy sorprendido-. Eso no es justo, tú conoces demasiado de mí y yo no conozco nada sobre ti.

\- Sólo hay una manera de solucionarlo.- le sonrió la castaña con sinceridad-. Habrá mucho tiempo para que nos conozcamos cuando comencemos tu rehabilitación.

\- Yo aún no he dicho que sí vaya a aceptar ir a las terapias.- le rezongó el rubio aunque muy en el fondo él ya sabía que si iría, pues todo lo que le había dicho Lily era cierto, él no era del tipo de personas que se dan por vencidas tan facilmente-. Como dije, aún no sé si quiero o no volver a jugar soccer.

\- Pues mientras te decides, comenzaremos con las terapias que te permitirán volver a caminar con normalidad y sin ningún tipo de secuela, ya si después te quieres retirar y dejarle el camino libre a tus rivales, pues eso ya es asunto tuyo.

\- ¡Vaya contigo!.- el alemán sin pensarlo sonrió ante este comentario-. Si que eres directa.

\- Como le he dicho a muchos de mis pacientes necios, no voy a ser dulce y tierna con quién no se lo merece, más bien les daré un par de jalones de oreja, por no decir otra cosa.- le respondió la castaña-. Te espera un duro trabajo por delante pero al final verás que valdrá la pena el esfuerzo.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien.- comentó él algo divertido.

\- ¿A algún amigo quizás?.- sonrió la joven algo misteriosa.

\- Podría ser que sí.- Karl se encongió de hombros y de pronto algo lo pusó muy serio, como si se hubiera acordado de algo-. Aunque dudo que en este momento siga teniendo algún amigo todavía.- dijo al final.

\- Yo creo que tienes más amigos de los que crees.- la chica le miró con cierta simpatía y cambio el tema-. Entonces mañana por ser tu primer día, vendré por ti para llevarte a la sala de rehabilitación en donde se realizará la sesión.

\- ¿Y me dirás a quién conoces?

\- Podría ser.- la chica le guiñó el ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily cumplió con su palabra y a temprana hora del día ya se encontraba frente al joven emperador.

\- Buenos días Karl.- saludó sonriente la castaña al entrar a la habitación-. ¿Listo para comenzar tu rehabilitación?

\- ¿Qué?.- Schneider se removía entre las sábanas aún medio dormido.- ¡Ah, eres tú!.- comentó al reconocerla-. ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano?

\- ¿Cómo que temprano?.- se burló la doctora Del Valle-. A esta misma hora tú ya estarías en tu entrenamiento habitual, creo que el estar hospitalizado te está haciendo demasiado daño.

\- No es eso.- se defendió el alemán, sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario-. Es que no dormí bien anoche y la verdad no me siento muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué será que no te creo nada?.- la joven doctora no se creía para nada ese cuento-. Más bien creo que no te sientes bien porque andas decaído, salir de tu habitación te beneficiará, ¡Ánda! ¡Levántate! ¿O es que quieres qué llame a un enfermero y te lleve a la fuerza?

\- No serías capaz.- Schneider la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ponme a prueba y verás que sí lo hago.

Por respuesta Karl sólo le lanzó una fría mirada de enojo que no le quito de encima.

\- Ok, no lo haré.- la castaña sonrió-. Pero vamos, dame una oportunidad, ven conmigo y verás que te sentirás mejor.

\- ¡Pues ya qué!.- gruñó Karl -. Ya me despertaste, vamos.

Lily le extendió un juego de muletas a Karl para que se levantara de la cama y una vez que estuvo listo los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a salir. Cuando iban por uno de los pasillos principales del hospital la doctora escuchó que un colega le daba alcance para preguntarle sobre unas dudas que tenía respecto a un paciente suyo.

\- Esperamé un momento.- le comentó Lily a su acompañante mientras se acercaba a su colega-. No me tardo nada.

\- Pues no me queda de otra.- refunfuño el ojiazul-. Ni modo que me vaya yo solo.

Y mientras la doctora Del Valle se entretenía conversando con su compañero, el alemán intentó distraerse mirando a su alrededor cuando algo le llamó la atención, era una escena que se desarrollaba justo al lado opuesto del pasillo: era una chica de cabello rubio obscuro, ondulado y recogido en una cola de caballo, quien al parecer también era parte del personal médico pues traía el mismo tipo de blusa que Lily portaba aunque en un color diferente; la chica en cuestion se encontraba de espaldas a él y al parecer hablaba o más bien discutía, a juzgar por la manera en gesticulaba con las manos, con un pequeño niño de uno años de edad. Lo que le sorprendió al rubio no fue que se encontraran discutiendo sino más bien el hecho de que el niño parecía molesto por algo más que perdido, ya que no tenía para nada la cara de asustado que tendría de encontrarse en esa situación de hecho más bien parecía que el niño le exigía algo a la chica y, al juzgar del alemán, no de muy buena manera.

\- Niños berrinchudos y malcriados.- fue lo primero que pensó él-. Y como siempre, sus mamás brillan por su ausencia.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Vámonos!.- de pronto escuchó que Lily le hablaba a sus espaldas.- Perdón por la espera.

Karl se giró para mirar a su acompañante, un tanto distraído, pues se había olvidado de su presencia por estar mirando a la rubia. Luego de ver a Lily por unos segundos, él volvió a girarse para observar de nuevo la escena que protagonizba la muchacha al otro lado del corredor aunque esta vez ya no había nadie ahí con ella. Karl se quedó muy extrañado pues no había pasado tanto tiempo como para que la mamá del niño llegara por él y se lo llevara consigo, por más que lo buscó entre los que se encontraban cerca de la rubia, no lo halló por ningún lado, eso lo desconcertó y más aún porque la chica en cuestión no parecía estarlo buscando para nada.

\- ¿En dónde se metió ese niño?.- pensó el futbolista.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- le interrumpió sus pensamientos la castaña.

\- ¡Ah! No es nada.- respondió Karl, un poco dudoso.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- ¡Sí, claro!

Los jóvenes continuaron su camino y por fin llegaron a la sala de rehabilitación física; una vez ahí Lily se apresuró a prepararse y pronto ya se encontraban en medio de la sesión de ejercicios. Conforme iban trabajando, Karl se iba relajando y Lily aprovechó el momento para platicar.

\- Te dije que te sentirías mejor.- sonrió la castaña al momento en que le ayudaba en un ejercicio.

\- Debo admitir que así es.- muy a su pesar el alemán debía confesar que había sido una buena idea venir.

\- Entonces debes esforzarte aún más para que estés recuperado al 100% lo más pronto posible y puedas volver al campo de juego.- lo alentó ella-. Tu duelo aún no termina, aún continúa 50 – 50, ¿no?

\- ¿Mi duelo?.- Karl dejó de hacer su ejercicio y miró sorprendido a Lily-. ¿Tú como sabes eso?

\- Sé que aún deben enfrentarse dos grandes jugadores.- la joven se encogió de hombros y continuó con el ejercicio-. Aunque éstos ya estén jugando en el mismo equipo y compartan el mismo sueño.- al terminar esta frase le guiñó el ojo.

\- Ese comentario se me hace muy conocido o por lo menos me recuerda a alguien.

\- ¿Te parecere?.- la mexicana fingió demencia.

\- Eso me hace recordar que tú me ibas decir a quién es que conoces que me conoce.- Schneider la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Aún no lo adivinas?.- Lily sonreía muy divertida.

\- Por las frases y comentarios que dices, te diría que sí.- le respondió el káiser después de meditarlo un poco-. Pero preferiría que me lo digas tú misma.

\- Ya veo.- la doctora le sonrió-. Pues conozco a tu "eterno rival" o mejor dicho a tu gran amigo como lo quieras ver.

\- Otra vez con frases de él.- sonrió el alemán-. Yo diría que conoces muy bien a Genzo Wakabayashi.

\- Ja-ja-ja, ¡adivinaste!.- respondió Lily muy divertidad mientras continuaba con los ejercicios.

\- ¿Entonces es él quién te ha hablado sobre mí?.- comentó algo engreído.

\- Sí, pero no tanto como crees.- la chica enseguida salió a la defensiva del portero-. No vayas a creer que se la pasa hablando de ti.

\- Sí, ajá.- Karl no se creyó del todo las palabras de su médico-. Pero dime, ¿quién eres realmente doctora del Valle? ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Genzo Wakabayashi? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de nosotros?

\- Bueno Pues….- comenzó a decir Lily pero se puso toda apenada y roja.

\- ¿Pues qué?.- a Schneider le carcomía la curiosidad y deseaba que ella fuera más ráida en su respuesta por lo que comenzó a apurarla-. ¡Ánda! ¡Dímelo de una vez! ¿Qué hay entre Wakabayashi y tú? ¿Acaso son novios?

Por respuesta, Lily se puso más roja aún.

\- Ok, eso me lo dice todo.- Karl sonrió de buena gana-. ¿Quién lo diría? Mira que se lo tenía muy bien guardado Wakabayashi, aunque debo admitir que sabe escoger muy bien.- sonrió sincero-. Pero dime por favor, ¿cómo es que se conocieron?

\- Lo conocí cuando hacía mi pasantía en el Bayern Múnich.- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?.- ahora sí Karl estaba más que sorprendido-. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que también trabajaste en el Bayern Múnich?

\- ¡No!.- se defendió la castaña al instante-. Dije que lo conocí cuando cuando hice mi pasantía ahí, no cuando trabajé, no es lo mismo.

\- ¡Ah! Ya veo.- respondió el ojiazul.

\- Así es, para cuando entre a trabajar, nosotros ya eramos amigos.- continuó ella como si nada-. Eso fue antes de que yo comenzara a trabajar ahí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchas.- sonrió ella divertida por la cara de confusión del delantero-. Por las mañanas estoy trabajando aquí en el hospital y por las tardes voy algunas horas a Säbener Strasse, en dónde soy me desempeño como fisioterapeuta de los equipos juveniles y el de clase B.

\- ¿Y por qué es que nunca te había visto por allá?.- preguntó el alemán bastante intrigado-. ¿Cómo es que jamás te vi en Säbener Strasse?

\- Quizás es porque sólo suelo atender a los equipos de ligas menores pero deseo algún día poder trabajar con el equipo A.

\- Ya veo.- comentó Karl comprendiendo al fin toda la situación-. En ese caso, estoy seguro de que si eres tan buena en tu trabajo como pareces serlo, es muy probable que pronto llegarás a pertenecer al cuerpo médico de la A.- le animo Karl con una sonrisa-. De seguro, ni mi padre ni la directiva conocen aún de tu trabajo, sino ya estarías ahí.- agregó él, tratando de ser cortés con la chica que lo ayudaba.

\- Muchas gracias por tus deseos y porras.- Lily le devolvió la sonrisa -. Pero si no logro que su jugador estrella vuelva pronto al campo de juego no creo que el Señor Schneider ni la directiva estén muy complacidos con mi trabajo y mucho menos creo que me den la oportunidad de trabajar con el equipo A.

\- Bueno pues entonces aquí esta tu gran oportunidad de demostrarles lo buena médica que eres.- la retó Schneider.

\- Aceptó el reto Karl Heinz Schneider, espero que no te vayas a arrepentir, porque no dejaré que te rindas, vamos a trabajar muy duro; para poder cumplir mi sueño de estar en el cuerpo médico élite del Bayern Múnich, debo esforzarme y tú tambien debes hacer tu máximo esfuerzo para poder volver a jugar lo más pronto posible porque el equipo te necesita, soy gran fan del fútbol alemán pero sobre todo de éste equipo.

Karl ya no respondió pero en el fondo agradeció a Lily por haber sido tan terca y haberlo obligarlo a asistir a esta cita, muy a su pesar le agradaba mucho esta chica, no quería ni pretendía hacer más amigos, sin embargo el destino le mostró que aún cuando él no quisiera a sus amigos cerca en estos momentos, siempre habría alguien que estaría ahí para ayudarlo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido y para suerte del alemán las cosas iban mejorando a grandes pasos, sus heridas menores se encontraban sanando muy bien y casi estaban restablecidas en su totalidad, por lo que sólo quedaba ya la lesión en su pierna, la cual iba recuperándose día a día con las sesiones de rehabilitación que llevaba; de igual manera, su visión había tenido un gran avance al grado de volver prácticamente a la normalidad, y lo mejor de todo, era que esas terribles pesadillas tan frecuentes antes ya no lo habían vuelto a atormentar durantes estos últimos días, por lo que ya se había olvidado del asunto o por lo menos la había catalogado como algo sin importancia, lo que lo había puesto de un mejor humor.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que luchaba por regresar a su vida habitual, en parte gracias a la reciente amistad que había nacido con la doctora Del Valle, muy en el fondo Karl seguía ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos y la gran depresión que aún tenía y que solía llegar en más de una ocasión al día; muchas veces ésta sensación aparecía por las tardes cuando ya se encontraba solo en su habitación y casi siempre llegaba por las noches, cuando se culpaba una y otra vez de la muerte de su ex novia. Su estado anímico y el gran temor que nació en él de lastimar a los demás, lo llevaba a siempre rechazar las visitas de cualquier ser que osara intentar acercarse, siendo cada vez más frío y distante con quien lo intentara.

Para la fortuna de él, o por lo menos eso pensaba en ese momento, el dichoso psicólogo que trataría de que él se abriera y expresara sus sentimientos al respecto, aún no había hecho acto de presencia; debido a que habían estado un tanto ocupados, según comentario realizado por la doctora Del Valle en una de las terapias que realizaba con la medico, ya que como le había dicho ella, tenía a algún conocido o amistad en el área en cuestión que le pasaba la información de primera fila. Karl por su parte, deseaba sinceramente que dicho departamento se quedara así de ocupado hasta el día en que le dieran de alta y, de este modo, ya no tendría que verles la cara jamás.

\- No tengo la menor intención de hablar con nadie sobre lo que pienso o siento.- pensó el rubio-. Mis sentimientos pueden quedarse bien refundidos, justo en donde se encuentran ahora.

Por la tarde, luego de la sesión de rehabilitación, Karl volvió a su habitación como de costumbre y en este momento él se encontraba muy aburrido cambiando sin cesar los canales de la televisión cuando de pronto oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta; el alemán ni siquiera se molestó en responder o preguntarse quién podría ser, pues dió por hecho de qué se trataba de algún empleado del hospital, quizás el de la limpieza, ya que poco a poco, sus compañeros de equipo y familiares habían comenzado a hacer menos frecuentes sus visitas o incluso algunos ya habían dejado de visitarlo, pues estaban cansados de su actitud tan negativa además de que el joven los había tratado muy duramente en las últimas ocasiones.

\- ¿Se puede o no pasar?.- preguntó una voz muy familiar para él, después de estar tocando un par de veces más.

El alemán se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esa voz pues no esperaba que fuera alguién conocido para él y mucho menos que fuera esa persona la que estuviera ahí; hacía ya varios días que por fin lo habían dejado en paz y se habían cansado de estar tratando de animarlo y sin embargo, de repente resultaba que no era así, que él ahí estaba de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué carajos no respondes?.- preguntó el visitante al momento en que entraba a la habitación cansado de esperar una respuesta.

\- ¿Wakabayashi?.- por fin atinó a responder el rubio, bastante sorprendido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué es que no respondías?.- inquirió el japonés algo preocupado.

\- ¡Sí, estoy bien!.- respondió el Káiser tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo-. Es sólo que no esperaba a nadie y me ha sorprendido tu visita.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que ibas a esperar a alguien si los has corrido a todos?

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo.- gruñó el alemán, mirándolo con enojo.

\- ¡Lo es cuándo no se sabe nada de ti!.- respondió Wakabayashi-. Todos están muy preocupados por ti y tu salud.

\- ¡Bueno pues ya me viste!.- Schneider se puso automáticamente a la defensiva-. Estoy perfectamente bien, aún no muero, así que ya te puedes ir.

Genzo se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba junto a la ventana e ignoró a propósito el último comentario de su amigo.

\- Por cierto, te mandan saludos todos en el equipo.- continuó diciendo el japonés-. En especial Sho y Levin quienes ya se cansaron de la presión de tratar de llenar tus zapatos y ser los únicos responsables de anotar en cada partido.

\- ¿A qué viniste, Wakabayashi?.- gruñó Karl, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Ya te dije!.- respondió Genzo con toda tranquilidad-. A ver como seguías, a traerte saludos del equipo y también a darte ésto.- agregó, lanzándole a la cama, una gran bolsa de papel con los colores del equipo y con el logo del bayern en el centro, la cual claramente provenía de la tienda de recuerdos de éste y que contenía en su interior una enorme cantidad de regalos-. Te los manda tu séquito de fans.- acompletó el guardameta-. ¡Ah! Y hay muchos más de éstos atascando tu locker, ¡así que ya vé a limpiarlo!

Karl sólo miró la bolsa por un segundo con una gran indiferencia.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué me traes esto?.- preguntó el delantero apartando la bolsa a un lado de él sin siquiera mirar en su interior.

\- Para que recuerdes que aún hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti y que quiere verte recuperado muy pronto.- respondió Wakabayashi, mirándolo muy serio a los ojos-. Para vacaciones creo que ya se extendieron mucho, ¿no crees? ¡Es hora de qué dejes este lugar y qué regreses al campo de juego!

\- Eso no depende de mí.- se defendió el alemán-. Mejor ve y coméntaselo a mi médico.- agregó algo sarcástico pero de pronto recordó algo muy interesante y cambió la actitud hacia su amigo-. Por cierto, ¿sabes a quién tengo de médico fisioterapeuta?.- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿Y yo cómo debería saberlo?.- el japonés carraspeo y de pronto se separó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana, fingiendo demencia.

\- Yo hubiera creido que tu novia ya te lo habría contado, ¿o es qué acaso no se han visto últimamente? ¿O no se cuentan las cosas?

\- ¿Mi novia?.- respondió Genzo tratando de que su voz no delatara la perturbación que tenía-. ¿Quién te dice que yo tengo novia?

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso te vas a atrever a negar a la doctora Del Valle?.- le retó Schneider a Wakabayashi-. ¿Qué dirá Lily cuando le cuente que la has negado?

\- ¡Yo jamás la negaría!.- respondió Genzo al instante, mirando a su amigo sin poder contener una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Así qué es cierto?.- sonrió el ojiazul-. ¡Quién lo diría, el SGGK está enamorado!

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir?.- Genzo se encogió de hombros y puso su media sonrisa caracteristica-. Ella es maravillosa y única.

\- De verdad te trae vuelto loco ¿no? No dudaste ni un momento en aceptarla cuando te acorrale.

\- Sólo puedo decir que Lily del Valle es la mujer indicada para mí y qué jamás la dejaré ir.- respondió el portero.

\- ¿Y tu sabías qué ella trabaja en el Bayern?.- le preguntó el alemán a su amigo-. ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! ¡Es lógico que lo sabes! ¡Y eso ya lo sé! Fue ella misma la que me lo contó.

\- Es la mejor médico que he conocido.- continuó alabándola el portero-. Desde que la conocí, me ha ayudado en un par de ocasiones con lesiones que ni el mismo doctor Stein había podido curar.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no la conocía?.- preguntó el Káiser-. ¿Es acaso qué tú fuiste el único que conoció de su existencia hasta ahora?

\- No creo haber sido el único, se ha comenzado a hablar por todo Säbener Strasse de lo buena doctora que es, aunque sí debo admitir que fui el primero en verla.- sonrió con picardía y nuevamente con su caracteristica media sonrisa.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo qué soy el único que no la conocía?.- preguntó el delantero algo incrédulo.

\- ¡Eso si no lo sé! Pero sí sé que algunos de los del equipo ya la conocen y prefieren tratarse con ella que con algunos de los miembros médicos que están en el cuerpo élite.

\- ¿Cómo es entonces qué yo no la había visto antes en el Bayern?.– Karl estaba sorprendido.

\- Supongo que a últimas fechas andabas algo distraído.- Genzo trató de no darle importancia al comentario-. No eras tú del todo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.- Karl pareció entender bien el sentido de la frase.

\- Creo que tu atención se centraba en.., hmm.- Genzo dudó en como decirlo-. En otras cosas que no estaban relacionadas con el equipo o el fútbol soccer. Estabas un tanto ocupado en…

\- ¡Dilo!.- acompletó el alemán-. En cosas frívolas y sin sentido, como en todas esas fiestas y reuniones a las que casi a diario Hedy me llevaba, ¿no?

\- No quise decir eso.- trató de justificarse el japonés.

\- Pero sabes tan bien como yo que es verdad.- suspiró el rubio a recordarlo-. Estaba tan inmerso en un mundo tan ajeno a mí y en el qué no sé como accedí a estar en primer lugar.

\- Supongo que sólo era que ella no quería separse de ti ni un segundo.- sugirió el portero.

\- A ella no le interesaba para nada el mundo deportivo, ¡ni siquiera le gustaba el fútbol! Aun cuando con la Paulaner tuvo que estar presente en muchos eventos del equipo; Hedy sólo quería qué yo pensara y que me gustara únicamente lo que a ella le gustaba y nada más; si hablábamos de otra cosa que no le agradara siempre terminaba cambiando el tema o sino terminábamos peleando. De puro milagro no me sugirió que dejara mi carrera para incursionar en la farándula.

\- Te hubiera ido muy bien de modelo haciendo comerciales.- Wakabayashi no pudo evitar el comentario burlón-. Mira que a Kojiro Hyuga le va mejor en la tele que en la cancha.

\- ¡Qué gracioso!.- gruñó Schneider-. Pero tienes razón en una cosa.- suspiró algo decaído-. Hedy sólo quería llevarme a todas las fiestas y eventos a los que asistía con un único motivo: el de mostrarme como su gran trofeo personal, del que podría presumir con todos sus conocidos. La verdad es que no sé como termine aceptando esa situación durante tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Vamos! Supongo que así es el amor.

\- ¿Y quién dice qué la amaba?.- refutó al instante el rubio y luego agregó pensativo-. La verdad no sé bien por qué anduve con ella en un principio, no teníamos nada en común.- suspiró tristemente-. Creo que al final de cuentas sólo soy un maldito infeliz superficial y merezco lo que tengo.

\- Sabes muy bien que no eres así.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué soy entonces?.- comentó el rubio algo alterado-. ¿La estrellita del equipo que lo tiene todo fácil? ¿El que según algunos dicen sólo ha llegado a la titularidad gracias a que su padre es el entrenador? ¿El ídolo de muchas fans?.- bufó enojado-. ¡Por favor! ¡Todos me ven sólo como alguién superficial! Sólo como una celebridad más a la que hay que conquistar o como una máquina de hacer goles, ni siquiera se toman un minuto en saber lo que en verdad siento o pienso.

\- ¿Y cómo lo van a saber si tú no se los dices?.- lo confrontó el portero-. Deja de alejar a todos tus amigos en este momento y verás que le importas a muchos más de los que tú crees. Además, te puedo asegurar que nadie piensa eso de ti.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Se nota, sobre todo con todas estas cosas por ejemplo, ¿no?.- le respondió el ojiazul con una mueca de fastidio y aventando al suelo la bolsa que contenía los regalos de sus fan y la cual había tenido a su lado-. No estoy de ánimo para que me estén compadeciendo.

\- ¿Y cuándo sí lo vas a estar?.- el portero se comenzaba a desesperarse de la actutid de su amigo, no era del tipo de personas que compadecía a los demás-. Llevas días comportándote como un gran imbécil, es cierto que estuviste a punto de morir pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad de seguir, de disfrutar de tu vida asi que no la desperdicies con tonterías.

\- ¿Y a qué precio la tengo?.- le recriminó Schneider-. ¿Tenía que morir alguien para que pudiera yo seguir con mi vida? No me parece justo. ¡Ella está muerta por mi culpa! ¡Debí haber hecho algo para detenerla a tiempo!

\- No había nada que pudieras hacer para cambiar las cosas y lo sabes perfectamente bien, no es tu culpa lo que ha pasado.- respondió el portero, irritado-. Entiende de una buena vez que fue un accidente.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Quizás sí había algo que pude haber hecho y no lo hice.- le gritó el rubio-. En primer lugar no debí dejar que fuera ella quien manejara.

\- ¡Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo!.- dijo Genzo exasperado.

\- ¡Pues si no te parecen las cosas que digo no deberías haber venido en primer lugar!.- le reclamó el delantero-. Nadie te pidió que vinieras por lo que eres libre de irte cuando quieras.

\- Por supuesto que me iré pero sólo por un momento, ni creas que te libraras de mi tan facilmente.- le respondió el japonés dispuesto a salir de la habitación-. Voy a ver a Lily un rato y vuelvo luego, cuando se te haya pasado el mal humor.

\- Eso no va a pasar.- le gritó el alemán, mientras veía como Genzo abandonaba el lugar.

Una vez estando a solas Karl nuevamente se recriminó por ser tan cortante y déspota con sus amigos y con quienes claramente se preocupaban por él, pero una voz en su interior le dijo casi al instante que esto era lo mejor pues así no lastimaría a nadie más, como ya había sucedido con Hedy, pensamiento que lo deprimió aún más.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Pocos minutos después de que Genzo Wakabayashi se hubiera marchado de la habitación, Karl aún se encontraba muy irritado, la cabeza nuevamente le punzaba con fuerza y tenía una actitud tan desesperante que sentía unas enormes ganas de seguir la pelea o de crear una nueva con la primera persona que se le cruzara en el camino cuando de pronto, se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación. Al estar tan molesto como estaba el alemán hizo caso omiso a la primera vez que tocaron a la puerta y continuó con su misma actitud, refunfuñando contra su amigo; al no recibir respuesta, volvieron a tocar una segunda vez. Schneider creyó que se trataba de Wakabayashi quién volvía y como seguía enojado con él, no dudó en comportarse como un idiota.

\- ¡Lárgate de una buena vez!.- respondió el joven en un tono bastante grosero -. No han pasado ni cinco minutos que te fuiste, ¿y ya vuelves para fastidiar de nuevo?

En vez de obtener una respuesta por parte del japonés como él esperaba, al abrirse la puerta una hermosa chica de cabello rubio obscuro y ojos grises se asomó a la habitación.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Perdón, puedo pasar?.- le dijó ella con una gran sonrisa-. Espero no sea un mal momento.

Karl miró hacía la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver que no se trataba de su amigo sino de otra persona que no conocía, sin embargó su sorpresa duró sólo unos cuantos instantes para luego dar paso a su actitud fría y déspota de siempre; tomó el control remoto del televisor que estaba junto a su cama y comenzó a cambiar canales sin sentido alguno, ignorando claramente a la chica. Ésta, al no obtener una respuesta decidió entrar y acercarse al jugador.

\- ¿Hola?.- volvió a saludar la joven-. ¿Me escuchas?

Schneider la ignoraba por completo a propósito y miraba fijamente la pantalla de la televisión aparentando que no veía en absoluto y no porque estuviera muy interesante lo que se transmitia en el aparato, sino porque simplemente de éste modo, él podía hacer como si nadie estuviera hablandole.

\- Buenas tardes.- se aventuró a decir nuevamente la chica con una gran sonrisa después de un suspiró de resignación-. Mi nombre es Elieth Shanks y soy del departamento de Psicología.

Al parecer la muchacha le hablaba a un témpano de hielo o quizás a un muro pues no recibió respuesta alguna, la chica pensó que quizás de alguno de los dos anteriores hubiera podido recibir mejor respuesta que del Káiser.

\- ¡Hey, ya basta! ¡Házme caso!.- le dijó la rubia quitándole el control y apagando la televisión cansada de la actitud del otro.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo!.- le exigió el alemán, quién por fin la veía a la cara y le lanzaba una de sus más frías miradas.

\- En cuanto me escuches, con mucho gusto te lo regreso.- le respondió ella en actitud retadora.

\- Pues habla de una vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres?.- el delantero nuevamente se acomodó en su cama y se dispusó a ignorarla por completo.

\- ¡Ya vi qué no oíste ni una palabra de lo que dije!.- le reclamó Elieth enfadada de la actitud del otro, luego tuvo que suspirar una vez más para calmarse antes de continuar-. En fin, te decía que vengo del departamento de Psicología, lamento la tardanza pero es que estabamos muy saturados de trabajo.

\- Por mí bien podrían no haber venido nunca y no me hubiera importado para nada su auscencia.- respondió Schneider, secamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?.- la chica se sorprendió un poco de la respuesta del alemán-. ¿Qué te hemos hecho para que digas algo así?

\- ¡No importa!.- respondió, fastidiado-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Sólo venía a comentarte que a partir de mañana comenzarán tus pláticas con nosotros y también vine a ver a qué hora te parece mejor para agendarte.

\- Si se trata de decidir, ¿qué tal nunca?.- respondió él, de mala manera.

\- Esa no es una opción.- ella lo miró con cierto enojo y ya fastidiada.

\- Entonces no tengo muchas opciones, ¿o sí?.- le respondió el jugador, altanero.

\- Pues la verdad no.- respondió la rubia ya cansada y fastidiada.- Sino tomas las consultas de manera voluntaria, entonces incluiré en tu historial una recomendación de que por tu propio bienestar tanto físico como mental no seas dado de alta hasta que no pases por nuestro departamento y nosotros autoricemos el alta.- lo retó con la mirada fija en él-. Tú decides de qué modo se hacen las cosas.

\- ¿Y por qué harías algo así?.- el ojiazul le reclamó enfadado-. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

\- Simplemente soy tu psicóloga a partir de hoy.- lo amenazó la rubia-. Te guste o no.

\- Mmm.- gruñó el Káiser, haciendo muecas de disgusto y sabiéndose en desventaja-. Pues entonces que se haga como a tí se te antoje.- le rezongó-. La hora me da igual.

\- Pues en ese caso.- ella comenzó a anotar algo en su expediente -. Te espero mañana, después de tu rehabilitación.

\- ¡Cómo digas!.- respondió él, muy disgustado-. Y sí ya terminaste, ¡Márchate ya!

\- Ya me voy.- le contestó la psicológa-. Aunque aún no entiendo, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa de que me vaya?

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo.

Antes de salir, la joven se percató de la bolsa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo muy cerca de la cama, la cual no era otra más que la misma que Genzo había llevado con los regalos de los fans, muchos de los cuales se encontraban regados en el suelo.

\- ¡Vaya! Se vé qué te aprecian mucho.- comentó la rubia, sorprendida al tiempo que levantaba la bolsa y miraba algunos de los regalos.

\- ¡Ajá!.- el rubio le respondió indiferente.

\- Había estado preguntándome si me podría atrever o no….- comenzó a decir Elieth con algo de duda en su voz-. Pero al ver esto…

\- ¿Qué?.- el delantero se giró a mirarla algo sorprendido por ese comentario.

\- Bueno, lo que sucede es que a decir verdad, ehm.- prosiguió la chica, visiblemente apenada y mirando hacia el suelo-. Es que también te había traído un pequeño regalito.- confesó al fin, muy avergonzada.

Justo en ese momento, la chica comenzó a buscar en el interior de la mochila que había llevado consigo y al cabo de un instante sacó una bolsa de regalo no muy grande para luego presentarse a él.

\- Debo admitir que también soy una admiradora tuya y no había tenido tiempo para venir a desearte una pronta recuperación.

\- ¡Ay no, por favor!.- susurró el delantero claramente fastidiado.

Elieth no escuchó el comentario del alemán por lo que le extendió el regalo para que él lo tomara en sus manos; Karl se le quedo mirando atentamente de arriba abajo; ahora que por fin le prestaba atención podía ver que era una chica realmente bella, sus ojos grises eran muy hermosos y había algo en ellos que hacían que el se sintiera perturbado al verla y por un instante, su lindísimo rostro con esa mirada y esa tierna sonrisa que le mostraba en este momento le hizó olvidar todo; quizás en otra situación seguramente él se habría lanzado sobre ella al instante, tratando de conquistarla sin ningún problema, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes él no tenía ganas de nada y mucho menos estaba para nuevos romances, así que de inmediato olvidó todo lo anterior y la miró fríamente, ocasionando que ella se sintiera un poco incómoda; luego sin decir palabra, agarró o más bien le arrebató el regalo para ocultar su turbación.

Una vez que abrió la bolsa que tenía en sus manos, Karl pudo ver que en su interior había un pequeño pero hermoso perro de peluche con ojos azules casi del mismo color que los suyos, el cual traía puesta la camiseta oficial del Bayern Múnich, con el pequeño escudo del equipo bordado en el frente y en la parte posterior de la misma el número 11, incluso también tenía su apellido bordado en ella; dentro de la bolsa, además, estaba una tarjeta en donde la rubia le deseaba su pronta recuperación.

Por un segundo Karl no supó bien qué hacer o decir; era cierto que le habían enviado muchos regalos durante su estancia en el hospital pero jamás se había tomado la molestia de verlos, sin embargo, él sabía muy en el fondo que ninguno de los anteriores regalos se le podría comparar a éste ya que, aunque lo negara mil veces, sabía perfectamente bien que le había encantado el regalo por cada uno de los detalles que contenía el mismo, como era el hecho de que tuviera su número de camiseta, su apellido y el logo bordados en vez de impresos lo que lo hacía ya tan diferente a otros tantos que había visto en venta en la tienda de recuerdos del equipo; pero quizás lo que más lo había fascinado era algo que pocos podrían haber sabido y no porque fuera un secreto sino porque ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo atrás: el perro en cuestión se parecía mucho a su antigua mascota, "Sauzer", su gran amigo y compañero durante tantos años en sus idas y venidas al campo de entrenamiento en Hamburgo, su amigo fiel e inseparable en esos días de tristeza y soledad durante su adolescencia. En general, todo el conjunto de perro con el distintivo de su equipo hacía a este regalo muy tierno y especial. Estuvo muy tentado a sonreir por los recuerdos que el presente le generó pero su actitud volvió a cambiar al recordar que la rubia se encontraba aún esperando atentamente su reacción, por lo que volvió a adoptar su actitud fría y arrogante para mirarla de forma muy despectiva mientras aventaba el regalo al sillón.

\- No necesito más tonterías como ésta, ¿no crees qué ya tengo suficientes?.- comentó Schneider, señalando todos los que se enontraban en el piso.

Elieth al ver la reacción del alemán sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se sintió bastante herida con el desplante del Káiser, estaba muy decepcionada de él pues jamás creyó que fuera así de arrogante, frío y amargado, a pesar de los inumerables comentarios negativos que ya habia escuchado por todo el hospital sobre el trato que solía darle al personal; la joven se había negado a creerles a sus compañeros por lo que siempre que alguien se quejaba cerca, solia salir a defenderlo de manera sutil justificándolo con algún alegato psicológico, por lo que Elieth se había dicho que todo debía ser un error, que quizás lo malinterpretaban y que de seguro él sería diferente pero al ver su reacción, no supo bien por qué, sintió mucha tristeza y pena por el alemán pues era obvio que no era feliz.

\- Es una verdadera lástima que estés tan amargado.- fue la respuesta que la rubia le dio con una mirada de tristeza.

Karl se sorprendió mucho por estas palabras, se esperaba de todo en su respuesta menos eso, nadie se había atrevido a decirle eso en su cara.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó él.

\- Lo que oíste.- le respondió la rubia, molesta-. Eres un malcriado y amargado, no mereces que la gente se preocupe tanto por ti.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?.- gruñó el joven.

\- Simplemente era una admiradora tuya, como muchas más que hay pero la verdad no sé si te lo mereces.- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- ¿De qué sirve ser el mejor si no tienes empatía por los demás? A partir de ahora, ya no seré tu fan, buscaré apoyar a alguien con mejores sentimientos, quizás mejor apoyaré a Genzo Wakabayashi, él sí que es diferente, además es mucho mejor jugador que tú.

Karl no podía creer lo que la rubia le acababa de decir y mucho menos que lo comparara con Wakabayashi, y no por que eso le molestara o indignara, sino porque en ese momento él aún estaba muy enojado con su amigo como para que se lo vinieran a recordar, sobre todo alguién que ni conocía ni sabia nada de él, pero lo cierto era, que no sabía por qué ese comentario le habia calado profundamente y lo había dejado sin palabras.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves!.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, después de algunos segundos de turbación.

\- Sólo digo lo que pienso y siento.- le respondió la psicóloga, altanera.

Los ánimos en esa habitación comenzaron a encenderse, ambos jóvenes tenían caracteres explosivos y muy pronto éstos estallarían.

\- ¡Vete ya! ¡Sal de mi habitación!.- le gritó el delantero, furioso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me voy!.- le gruñó la psicóloga igual de molesta-. No tengo por qué soportarte más que lo indispensable, todos tienen razón en decir que eres un altanero mal agradecido.

\- ¿Y por qué lo soy?¿Se puede saber?.- el rubio se defendió-. Yo no les he pedido nada.

\- Todavía que uno se preocupa por ti.- le gritó la chica-. ¡Eres un maldito grosero!

\- ¡Pues no necesito qué nadie se preocupen por mí! ¡Ya te dije qué no necesito de más tonterías! Por mí bien podrían tirar todo esto a la basura y no me molestaria.- le gritó a su vez Karl, señalándole todo-. ¡Ya vete y déjame en paz!

Eli estaba hecha una furia, no le faltaban ganas de agarrarlo a golpes pero sabía muy bien que llevaría las de perder si no se controlaba, por lo que respiró profundamente un par de veces para luego mirarlo muy decepcionada antes de tomar la decisión de irse. Al salir, pasó junto al sillón en dónde se encontraba el muñeco que ella le había dado y que él había aventado al despreciarlo, entonces se paró un instante para tomarlo, lo contempló y acarició por algunos segundos. Karl sólo la miraba un tanto curioso de lo que haría y esperando a que se fuera de una buena vez.

\- No sabes el trabajo que me costó conseguirlo.- comentó de repente.

Luego se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos y le lanzó una mirada desafiante, en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de furia que a Karl le sorprendió mucho; no supó bien por qué pero ver a aquellos ojos tan hermosos llenos de rabia lo hizó sentirse culpable, no le agradó para nada verla tan enojada y tuvo el impulso de disculparse con ella con tal de no verla más así. Sin embargo, él no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues en ese mismo instante la chica aprovechó la distración del jugador para tomar el peluche como si fuera un balón de americano o una bola de béisbol y lanzárselo directamente a la cara; Karl no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya había recibido el golpe de lleno.

\- Puede que seas guapo, rico y famoso pero aunque seas una estrella del fútbol o una gran celebridad, eso no te da derecho de ser majadero con las personas que te rodean, más vale que desinfles tu gran ego porque si no pronto te vas a estrellar o quizás alguien te va a desinflar.

Karl quedó muy sorprendido por la reacción de la rubia y no supo qué decir ni qué hacer; era la primera persona que lo ponía en su lugar y le importaba un carajo quién era él, vió como ella salía de la habitación muy molesta y cuando desapareció por el pasillo, él sólo atinó a contemplar el perro que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡Vaya qué las mujeres están bien locas! ¿Verdad, Sauzer?.- le dijó al peluche.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Por su parte, Elieth había salido hecha una furia de la habitación del alemán y ahora caminaba por los pasillos del hospital rumiando y refunfuñando en un idioma que claramente no era el nativo del país, la rubia iba tan furiosa que varios de sus compañeros al verla pasar, preferieron mejor moverse de su camino para no chocar contra ella, sabían de antemano que no era buena idea hacerla enojar aun más de lo que claramente ya iba; era tanto su descuido, al ir tan entretenida quejándose del delantero, qué no se percató de que justo en la esquina que estaba por pasar alguien iba dando la vuelta también, ocasionando que la colisión fuera inminente y ambas personas fueran a dar al suelo por el golpe.

\- ¡Auch!.- fue lo que se escuchó gritar por ambas partes.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- refunfuñó una voz muy familiar frente a la rubia-. ¿Por qué carajos no te fijas por dónde caminas?

\- ¿Lily?.- Elieth reconoció de inmediato la voz de su amiga, mientras se sobaba el golpe.

\- ¿Eli?.- respondió la castaña reconociendo también a su compañera–. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Ya pareces una de tus pacientes rumiando sin sentido.- inquirió mientras se levantaba del piso y le extendía la mano a su amiga para que ésta se levantara también-. ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó preocupada a su amiga-. ¿Por qué andas gruñendo en español?

\- ¡Pues es qué me lleva el carajo! Eso es lo que me pasa.

\- ¡Uhm!.- comentó la doctora mientras hacía una ligera mueca-. Se nota a miles de metros de distancia que estás muy enojada, ¿y ahora qué paso?

\- ¡Nada!.- comentó irónica la rubia levantando las manos teatralmente-. Simplemente que me acabo de topar con la persona más grosera, déspota e imbécil de este planeta.- continuó gruñendo.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Yo creo que estas exagerando un poco, tú siempre conoces a "gente loca y desquiciada en este planeta", ¿o no?.- comentó algo divertida Lily.

Por respuesta Elieth le lanzó una mirada de enojo a su amiga y le sacó la lengua.

\- Esta vez es en serio.- reclamó figiendo sentirse dolida-. Esta sí es la persona más grosera del mundo, no había conocido a un tipo tan engreído y majadero.

\- ¡A ver, cálmate!.- le sugirió la castaña-. ¡Vamos, cuéntame! ¿Qué fue lo qué paso?

\- ¿Por dónde comienzo?.- la psicóloga suspiró, apesumbrada.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mejor primero vamos a nuestro lugar secreto?.- le sugirió la doctora, tratando de animar un poco a su amiga-. Te servirá para que te calmes y me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles.

\- ¿No estás ocupada?.- inquirió Eli preocupada por el trabajo de su amiga.

\- Para nada.- negó al momento Lily-. Tengo unos minutos libres y que mejor que pasarlos contigo.- le guiñó el ojo.

\- En ese caso, me parece perfecto.- sonrió la rubia-. Vamos entonces.

Las chicas se dirigieron al final del pasillo, en donde se encontraba una puerta de servicio que comunicaba al exterior y por la cual salieron sigilosamente, luego subieron por una escalera metálica en forma de caracol que se encontraba anexa al edificio y que claramente sólo era utilizada por el personal de mantenimiento; al llegar a la parte final de la misma, tuvieron que saltar una pequeña barda que separaba la corniza del techo inferior del resto del techo del edificio, para así por fin llegar, unos pasos más adelante, a una pequeña terraza de mantenimiento, en donde sólo se encontraban los equipos de refrigeración del sistema de acondicionamiento del hospital y una que otra torre o antena de telecomuicaciones; ese lugar era perfecto para muchos médicos, era un lugar apartado del caos, sin gente alrededor (ya que casi nadie iba ahí) y sobre todo con una hermosa vista de la ciudad; las chicas lo habían conocido gracias a unos compañeros suyos quienes al igual que ellas lo tomaban como un santuario particular para relajarse un poco del estrés laboral.

\- Una vez que llegaron allí, la rubia no tardó en subirse a la barda que servía como borde del edificio y se sentó sobre ella para contemplar la vista de la ciudad.

\- Gracias, necesitaba aire puro para calmarme.- comentó ésta, después de algunos minutos.

\- Me da gusto saber que ya te sientes mejor.- le sonrió Lily, quién estaba sentada junto a ella-. ¿Ahora sí ya me puedes contar qué fue lo que paso?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Eieth le contó a su amiga todo lo que había sucedido en la habitación del alemán, incluyendo los desplantes de él y el golpe que ella le había metido en la cara con el peluche. La mexicana no pudo evitar echarse a reír al imaginarse esa últitma escena.

\- Un día te vas a meter en serios problemas gracias a ese carácter tan explosivo que tienes.- le comentó la castaña, sin dejarse de reír-. Mira que golpear a un paciente.

\- Eso ya ha pasado antes y aquí sigo.- la rubia respondió como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además no es como si lo hubiera golpeado con el expediente o con una silla.

\- No.- rio la doctora-. Si eso llega a pasar, no te van a correr del hospital, te van a expatriar de regreso a Paris.

\- Dime que me extrañaras y me irás a visitar a Francia, por favor dimelo.- respondió la psicóloga, dramatizando la escena.

\- Te pasas de payasa.- rio Lily-. Aunque debo decir que no es por defenderlo pero te puedo asegurar que no es una mala persona como todo el mundo cree, es sólo que hay que saber tenerle paciencia.- agregó la castaña.

\- Si tú lo dices.- respondió la francesa, encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque a mí nadie me va a quitar la idea de que es el tipo más engreído que he conocido en toda mi vida, me dan ganas de aventarlo desde aquí, pero capaz que con eso de que tiene el ego tan inflado en lugar de caer va a salir volando.

\- No es para tanto.- rió la mexicana, alegre al imaginarse esa escena-. Como te dije yo ya lo he tratado y no es una mala persona como tú crees, es más, yo me llevo bien con él y es muy agradable en verdad.

\- Hmm.- refunfuñó la chica de ojos grises-. ¿Y tú con quién no te llevas? Eso no cuenta.

\- Sabes muy bien que no me llevo con todos.- se defendió la castaña-. Hay algunas personas a las que no soporto, ahí esta el doctor Vidal por ejemplo, es un patán de primera.

\- Mejor cuéntame algo que no sepa.- le respondió su amiga-. ¿Realmente quién se lleva bien con ese tipo? Es un hombre nefasto que lo único que anda buscando es ver quién se deja para acostarse con él.- comentó con cara de asco.

\- Sí, en eso tienes toda la razón.- le respondió Del Valle, con la misma cara de asco que su amiga-. Pero volviendo a nuestro tema, el hecho es que Schneider no es mala persona, lo sé y en lo personal a mí me cae muy bien.

\- ¡Pues entonces te lo regalo! Dale tú tanto las sesiones de rehabilitación como las psicológicas que bien que las necesita.- comentó su amiga en tono de reclamo y juego-. Y es más, ¡cásate con él y ten 20 hijos!.- agregó burlonamente.

\- No, gracias, yo ya tengo a un futbolista para mí.- le guiñó el ojo, la doctora-. Mejor te lo quedas tú y ten los 20 hijos con él, total que la que es fan del Káiser no soy yo sino otra.

La rubia se puso muy roja y ambas chicas rieron claramente más relajadas.

\- Muchas gracias por la oferta Lily, pero tendré que pasar en esta ocasión.- comentó Shanks muy cortés-. Tú sabes, la ética profesional y todas esas cosas que dicen que no se deben hacer, pero por favor tu ten los 20 hijos con Wakabayashi.

\- No gracias, son demasiados, además por el momento así estoy bien.- miró burlonamente la castaña a la rubia, luego suspiró y continuó más seria-. Es una verdadera pena que las cosas hayan salido tan mal, tú que tenías tantas ganas de conocerlo y no resulto como esperabamos.

\- Pues sí, pero que se le puede hacer.- Eli también suspiró -. Así están las cosas, y lo peor de todo es que a partir de mañana no me quedará más remedio que estarle viendo su arrogante cara a diario.- volvió a suspirar más teatralmente-. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los más conflictivos?.- agregó con drama-. ¿Por qué no me puede tocar una dulce, tierna y simple persona psicópata - depresiva qué sólo quiera terminar con su vida de una manera sencilla y tranquila, quizás volando un edificio de oficinas o un estadio a pleno concierto o partido?

\- ¡O sea contigo! ¿Qué clase de deseos son esos?.- rio Lily ante las ocurrencias de su amiga-. ¿No quieres algo más sencillito?

\- No lo sé.- la rubia se encogió de hombros-. Sólo se me ocurrió, ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que tocar los más conflictivos, engreídos o altaneros rezongones?

\- ¿Quizás porque eres la mejor para tratarlos?.- la alentó la otra-. Y para ponerlos en su lugar dicho sea de paso.

\- ¡Ajá, sí como no! Quizás es que mi jefe quiere que me mate alguno de ellos o que por fin terminen corriéndome del hospital de una buena vez.

\- No te van a correr gatita, tú eres la mejor de todo el departamento, si te vas Psicología será un caos total.

\- ¡Gracias por las porras Lappinette! Sólo tú crees que soy la mejor pero eso sí, ¡tú sí qué sabes cómo animar a las personas!.- sonrió la rubia y abrazó a su amiga-. ¿Por qué mejor no te cambias de especialidad? ¡Ya me mejoraste el ánimo!

\- No gracias.- respondió Lily, luego de abrazar a Elieth-. Estoy muy bien en dónde me encuentro, me encanta mi trabajo y tú estas muy bien haciendo el tuyo.

\- Si tú lo dices, dicen que quien estudia Psicología es porque quiere curar su propia loquera.- respondió la psicóloga, sonriéndole a la otra-. Pero ya en serio, muchas gracias por estar siempre apoyándome.

\- Para eso estan las amigas ¿no?.- la doctora le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!.- y ambas jovenes se volvieron a abrazar.

Luego de que las chicas estuvieron sentadas en el borde por un rato más, la castaña miró su reloj.

\- Creo que ya me tardé de más.- alegó-. Debó volver al trabajo.

\- Sí.- suspiró la otra-. Creo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad, es hora de volver a remotar las actividades pendientes y enfrentarse a los demonios.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Al día siguiente, luego de su terapia de rehabilitación, Schneider se dirigió a su tan temida consulta en el departamento de Psicología, no le agradaba para nada tener que hacer esto pero le había quedado muy en claro que no le quedaba otra opción, la doctora lo había amenazado y, aunque no sabía bien por qué, la creía muy capaz de cumplir con lo prometido, por lo que ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta de lo que se suponía era el consultorio que le habían indicado como el lugar de reunión, tratándose de dar el valor que requería para entrar o por lo menos para tocar a la puerta; teniendo además una extraña sensación de nausceas que recorrían su cuerpo, las cuales justifico al instante como que tenían que deberse por el estrés.

El alemán de pronto sintió un pequeño roce en su pierna lastimada lo que le provocó un ligero cosquilleo el cual no le dio mayor importancia pues estaba más interesado tanto en lo que sentía como en decidirse si iba a tocar a la puerta o daría la media vuelta y se iría por dónde había llegado, pero de nuevo volvió a sentir el roce en su pierna y esta vez, curioso a lo que sucedía, bajó la mirada para averiguar de dónde provenía ese cosquilleo, llevándose una divertida sorpresa, pues vio paséandose entre sus pies a un hermoso gatito blanco de ojos azules, quién portaba un collar en color morado y el cual al ver que el ojiazul le prestaba atención comenzó a ronronear alegremente, emitiendo a su vez ligeros maullidos de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y tú qué estas haciendo aquí?.- le preguntó al minino mientras que, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, se agachaba para acariciarle la cabecita; como respuesta, el peludito se comenzó a frotar sobre la mano del alemán y a ronronear más fuerte-. ¿Cómo es qué llegaste hasta aquí amiguito?.- continuó diciendo el rubio-. Si alguien te ve, seguro que vas a tener serios problemas.

\- ¿Miau?.- el gatito pareció entender lo que el alemán le decía y le respondió algo dudoso, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabías que tienes unos lindos ojos azules?.- le sonrió Karl-. ¡Vaya! Quien me vea dirá que en verdad estoy loco y que sí necesito la terapia, mira que hablarle a un gato.- agregó, mirando a su alrededor-. Y peor aún esperar a que me responda.

Al gatito pareció no importarle que su nuevo amigo estuviera tan loco como para hablar solo o con un pequeño animal como lo era él, pues continuó repegandose aún más al joven y parecía mantener una conversación con éste, respondiéndole a todo lo que le decía con pequeños maullidos. El delantero estaba tan entretenido acariciando al animalito que se sobresaltó mucho cuando se percató que de pronto la puerta del consultorio se abría y por instinto tomó al minino entre sus manos para pasarlo a su espalda en un intento de ocultarlo detrás de sus piernas. Del consultorio salió Elieth quién se sorprendió mucho de ver al rubio prácticamente tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Oh!.- exclamó sorprendida la rubia mirando hacía el suelo-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, gracias.- respondió el ojiazul, más preocupado por ocultar a su amigo que porque lo hubieran hallado tirado en el suelo-. Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Te caíste?.- continuó preguntando la chica preocupada-. ¿No te puedes levantar? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, gracias.- respondió el joven avergonzado-. En serio estoy bien, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué estas en el suelo?.- inquirió la rubia desconcertada y arqueando una ceja.

Justo en ese momento, el gatito salió de su escondite detrás del alemán, lo que provocó que Karl pusiera cara de preocupación. El minino en cuestión continuó su camino alegremente hasta llegar a los pies de Eli quien no dudo ni un segundo en agacharse para cargarlo entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Así que era ésto!.- comentó la chica arqueando su ceja-. De seguro lo estaba molestando ¿no?

\- ¡Oye, no!.- respondió el Káiser automáticamente a la defensiva-. Yo sólo lo encontré aquí, fue él el que llegó a mí, no le hice nada y bueno, yo sólo trataba de...- él no sabía que decir, se sentía muy apenado, pero tampoco quería que ella creyera que estaba lastimando a un animalito indefenso-. La verdad es que….- suspiró-. Es que lo oculté porque no quería que tuviera problemas por estar dentro del hospital.- confesó al fin.

\- Señor Schneider.- la rubia sonrió divertida al ver su cara de ofuscación-. No me refería a eso, lo que quise decir es que si esta bola de pelos.- comentó mientras acariciaba al gato-. Le estaba causando problemas a usted.- Eli le extendió la mano para que él se apoyara en ella y se pudiera levantar del suelo-. Conozco suficientemente bien a este peludito como para saber de lo que es capaz de hacer.- la chica entonces miró al gato directo a los ojos-. Y por cierto, tú te saliste sin permiso.- regañó al gato, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo ponía al cuello, era un tipo de identificación que era parecida a las credenciales del personal del hospital.

\- ¿Miau?.- el gato parecía que entendía a la perfección el regaño pero prefereía fingir demencia como cualquier otro de su especie.

\- ¡Qué miau ni qué miau!.- continuó la rubia con el regaño hacia el animalito-. Bien que sabes que no debes salir sin permiso.- continuó ante la mirada desconcertada del alemán-. ¡Perdón! Es que el muy travieso se escabulló para andar paséandose por ahí, de seguro se fue a molestar a los demás empleados.- la rubia le sonrió al alemán y sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Al verse ambos jóvenes por primera vez directamente a los ojos, hubo un chispazo instantáneo entre ellos, algo que no necesitaba de mucha explicación para entenderse; a Karl le fascinaron esos hermosos ojos grises que podían expresar tantas emociones tan diferentes entre sí cada vez que los veía, que él deseaba conocer todo sobre ella, su hermoso cabello rubio dorado y ondulado caía sobre su blusa color púrpura resaltándolo y haciéndolo lucir sedoso y brillante, y al volver a mirarla con más detenimiento, debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo estupendo el cual estaba enmarcado en esa sensual falda negra entubada que le llegaba a la rodilla; la verdad es que toda la imagen de la chica era muy atractiva para los ojos del alemán.

Por su parte Elieth, al ver esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo en un día soleado que le miraban fijamente, sintió que su mundo se derretía completamente; ese porte tan sexy que él tenía y que a pesar de sus heridas no había perdido, la hacía sentirse muy atraída hacia él, la verdad es que le gustaba Karl Heinz Schneider desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y había anhelado poder conocerlo cuando se enteró de su estadía en el hospital y, a pesar de que ella lo había creído un patán engreído cuando por fin lo conoció, no pudo más que aceptar que quizás estaba errada pues nadie que fuese un idiota egocéntrico malcriado como ella creía que era él, se hubiera preocupado como el lo había hecho, por un animalito desconocido y del destino que este pudiera tener. Justo en ese instante, el gatito cortó el momento al maullar y con la patita jalar del brazo del alemán, lo que ocasionó que éste regresara a la realidad.

\- ¿Cómo es que puede andar un gato en el hospital?.- le preguntó el delantero luego de desviar un poco la mirada y el rostro pues sentía que este último le ardía de vergüenza-. ¿Es qué acaso es de algún paciente privilegiado?

\- No, para nada.- le respondió la joven, divertida-. Más bien es porque él es un empleado del hospital.

\- ¿Un empleado?.- inquirió él, dudoso enarcando una ceja-. No entiendo.

\- Deja que te presente, Karl, él es Káiser y es un gato terapéutico.- comentó la rubia sonriéndole y tomando una patita del pequeño gato y extendiéndosela hacía el joven-. El muy cínico y descarado se salió sin permiso y de seguro fue a rogarle a todo aquel empleado que se encontró en su camino para que le dieran algo de comer, todos incluso en el comedor lo suelen consentir y malcriar mucho.

\- Mucho gusto.- respondió el rubio tomando la patita del animal y moviéndola como si lo saludara al tiempo en que acariciaba la cabecita de éste y él le soltoba un sonoro ronroneo feliz-. ¿Entonces es tuyo?

\- Sí, lo es.- le respondió la joven mientras el gato se comenzaba a relamer una de sus patitas delanteras para luego limpiarse el rostro, una vez que termino de acicalarse salto al suelo para entrar tranquilamente al consultorio.

\- Y con que se llama Káiser ¿no?.- sonrió el alemán muy divertido indicando al gato que se perdía dentro de la habitación y suponiendo el origen del nombre del animal

Por respuesta ella sólo atinó a sonreír algo sonrojada, pues sabía muy bien que el rubio había adivinado que el nombre provenía del apodo que él tenía en el campo de juego. Karl sintió como si ella ya hubiera olvidado el roce del día anterior y le estuviera mostrando una faceta muy diferente a la ya conocida, hasta podría decirse que le mostraba un afecto sincero, quedando un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la chica, pero a decir verdad le gustó mucho lo que vio y deseó que esto no se acabara nunca; Elieth también notó que el alemán se mostraba más agradable y amigable que el día anterior y hasta se podría decir que era más sociable, situación que de igual modo fue de su agrado, sin embargo recordó que debía ser profesional y dejar de lado todo lo demás por lo que decidió comportarse más seria.

\- Ah, bueno.- comenzó a balbucear la rubia buscando una forma de cambiar el tema sin verse muy brusca-. Creo que es hora de que entremos, ya nos hemos retrasamos un poco.- continuó intentando ser y sonar más seria para poder concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo-. Pase por favor, señor Schneider.- lo invitó a entrar señalando hacia el interior de su consultorio.

\- Está bien.- respondió el alemán, algo desconcertado por el cambio de actitud de Elieth-. Pero por favor, deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres?

\- Lo siento pero no puedo.- se disculpó la chica trantado de sonar seria para poner una barrera profesional entre los dos-. Le recuerdo que usted es mi paciente, no es correcto que lo trate con tanta familiaridad.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no?.- él no comprendía la actitud de ella.

\- Pase por favor.- repitió la rubia haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, extendiendo el brazo e invitándolo a que entrara con un gesto, pero no dando su brazo a torcer.

\- Pues ya qué.- Karl solo atinó a suspirar sin terminar de entender ni comprender la situación.

Al entrar al consultorio, el alemán se quedó parado en el centro de la habitación observando atentamente cada uno de los detalles que el lugar tenía. El consultorio consistía en dos secciones muy bien delimitadas: la primera era como un tipo sala de estar en donde se encontraba un juego de dos sillones; uno de ellos, el más grande, era un sillón de dos lugares que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y frente a un gran ventanal; el segundo era de una sola plaza y se ubicaba a un lado del primero pero en un ángulo de 90 grados; bajo ellos había una alfombra y una mesa de centro de cristal completaba el diseño. En la segunda sección se encontraba un escritorio y detrás de él, un gran librero; sobre las paredes había un sin número de cuadros con diplomas y reconocimientos que obviamente pertenecían a la psicóloga, además de que en el librero se podían apreciar varios marcos más pero éstos contenían fotografías, en algunas solo aparecía la rubia y en otras más estaba ella con algunas personas, quienes claramente parecían ser sus amigos o familiares; o quizás alguno de ellos sería el novio, pensó el delantero, pues en varias fotografías aparecía la joven con alguno de dos chicos que más aparecían en las fotos. Karl observó detenidamente la oficina de pies a cabeza, había tantos detalles en la misma que le hablaban sobre la personalidad de la chica y quería conocer cada uno de ellos para poder saber más sobre ella. Estaba tentado a preguntar por varias cosas que le llamaron la atención cuando se percató de que Eli ya había cerrado la puerta del consultorio y se encontraba parada frente a él.

\- Tendrá que disculparme...- comentó Elieth al interrumpir los pensamientos de Karl, por lo que el alemán se giró a mirarla-. Creo que Káiser ya ha tomado posesión.- comentó ella indicando hacia el sillón de dos espacios.

Entonces Schneider se giró a ver el lugar que la rubia le indicaba y pudo ver al minino echado en medio del mismo, hecho bolita y dispuesto a dormir la siesta.

\- ¡Lo siento! Creo que tendrá que compartir con él.- continuó diciendo la joven mientras se acomodaba en el sillón individual.

Al ojiazul no le quedó más remedio que sentarse junto a su nuevo amigo, quién no dudo ni un segundo en moverse de su lugar para irse a acurrucar en las piernas del futbolista, el joven espero a que el felino ya estuviera cómodo para nuevamente acariciarlo y mientras esto sucedia la rubia los observaba con interés.

\- ¡Mondrigo gato!.- susurró la francesa más para sí que para alguien más-. Eres un traidor de primerea.- suspiró para luego quedarse en silencio un momento antes de dirigirse al alemán-. Se ve que usted le cayó muy bien.

Karl se quedó mirando a Káiser mientras lo acariciaba y no pudo evitar suspirar algo decaído, no entendía muy bien porque pero no le agradaba para nada la forma tan seria que la joven había adoptado hacia él pero sabía que en el fondo todo era su culpa si no hubiera sido tan grosero el día anterior quizás ella no tendría que tratarlo de ese modo, por desgracia él no sabía como solucionar lo que había sucedido; una vez que se resigno a que no podría hacer nada al respecto, levantó la mirada para verla y continuar con la sesión pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y ambos nuevamente sintieron ese chispazo de la vez anterior, esa extraña energía que los atravesaba por lo que ambos desviaron al instante la mirada avergonzados.

\- Antes que nada.- comienzó a decir el rubio intentando comenzar una conversación nueva-. Quiero disculparme con usted, en verdad que lamento mi comportamiento de ayer.

\- La que debe disculparse soy yo, señor Schneider.- ella también lucía muy apenada-. No debí haberlo golpeado, no fue ni ético ni correcto.

\- Por favor, deja de llamarme así.- le pidió él una vez más-. Por favor, solo dime Karl.- agregó con un tono suplicante.

\- Luego de haberlo meditarlo por algunos segundos y de suspirar ella terminó aceptando la solicitud del alemán, no sabía bien por qué pero algo en su interior le hizo sentirse mal con él; sabía muy bien que Karl no era el único culpable de todo esto, ella también tenía mucha de la culpa al no ser tan tolerante además había algo más en esto, no podía negar que había sentido algo por el alemán cuando lo vio a los ojos por lo que volvió a suspirar y le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿Te parece que comencemos de nuevo?.- le propuso Elieth con una calida sonrisa.

\- Por mi me parece perfecto.- Karl sonrió muy alegre-. Entonces borrón y cuenta nueva.

Eli procedió entonces a explicarle en que consistirían las dichosas terapias y el procedimiento que aplicarían durante la sesión; ella le hablaba dulcemente y le sonreía a menudo y él también había suavizado mucho su comportamiento. Ademas, Káiser era un gran apoyo en la sesión pues no se había apartado del alemán ni un instante.

En cierto momento, Karl se levantó del sillón comentando que le comenzaba a molestar la pierna y qué sólo necesitaba caminar un poco, por lo que se dirigió hacia el librero; al llegar ahí vió una foto que le llamó mucho la atención: se trataba de la rubia, quien se encontraba alegre en alguna playa, quizás del caribe, con una chica castaña que él conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Qué ésta no es Lily?.- le preguntó señalando a la castaña de la foto.

\- ¿Quién?.- la francesa se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba el alemán para ver la fotografía-. ¡Ah, sí! Es ella.- sonrió divertida-. Esas si que fueron unas vacaciones geniales.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes dos se conocen?

\- ¿Qué si la conozco?.- rio divertida la Psicóloga por el comentario-. ¡Por supuesto que la conozco! Somos amigas desde que éramos unas niñas pequeñas y actualmente vivimos juntas.

\- ¿Es en serio?.- comentó el futbolista, sorprendido-. Mira qué pequeño es el mundo o por lo menos en este hospital.

Entonces Karl se propuso tratar de averigurar algo más sobre Elieth, quien le respondía algunas de sus preguntas pero en otras le desviaba hábilmente la conversación negándose a contestar, sin embargo, esto no desalentó al alemán, pues se dijo que existía otro medio para saber las dudas que ella no quizo resolver, es decir, que después lo averiguaría con su fisioterapeuta. En algún punto, la conversación giró en torno a su rehabilitación.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo te trata Lily?

\- De maravilla.- sonrió el ojiazul-. Lo cierto es que Lily se ha convertido en un gran apoyo en mi rehabilitación, además de que es una gran amiga también y ahora veo que lo que decía Wakabayashi sobre su talento profesional no eran sólo piropos de alguien enamorado sino la verdad, es muy buena en lo que hace.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- sonrió la rubia-. ¿Y para cuándo podremos verte de nuevo jugar en el Alianza?

\- De eso aún no lo se.- respondió el sincero-. Pero me comentó que si sigo con el avance que ha habido hasta el momento, en cuestión de una o dos semanas ya me podrá dar de alta.- el alemán se notaba más animado con el tema-. Y los de Säbener Strasse tendrán que soportarme porque no los dejaré descansar hasta que haya recuperado mi nivel de antes.

\- ¡Así se habla!.- sonrió ella-. Verás que pronto volverás a ser el excelente goleador de siempre.

La plática continuó y al dar un nuevo giro llegaron a la parte que el alemán más temía y había estado tratando de omitir, su relación anterior. Karl inmediatamente cambió de semblante, se volvió sombrío y su mirada volvió a tomar esa frialdad que tanto detestaba la joven, pero por más que Elieth trataba de que él abriera su corazón y se desahogara, lo único que estaba ocasionando era que él perdiera el control.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?.- le volvía a insistir ella-. Se supone que de eso tratan estas sesiones de que me digas tus sentimientos y temores.

\- Ya te dije que no pienso hablar de eso.- le respondió él en un tono un poco ya irritado-. Si quieres que hablemos ok, pero hablemos de otra cosa ¿quieres?.

\- Karl, mira.- la rubia suspiró -. Pasaste por algo muy dificil en tu vida y creo que no te haría mal desahogarte. Además, como te dije antes ese es el motivo de estas sesiones, que puedas expresar lo que en verdad sientes.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no!.- Karl ya estaba a la defensiva-. No tengo nada que decirte al respecto, no es algo que valga la pena decir.

\- Yo decido lo que es o no importante y considero que el que haya muerto tu novia en ese accidente puede considerarse como algo importante, ¿acaso no lo es para ti?.- le soltó de repente algo sorprendida por la respuesta por parte de él, pero esa simple pregunta desencadenó muchas cosas en el interior del alemán y por fin explotó.

\- Ok, si tu mandas y quieres que te diga algo ¡Bien, te lo diré!.- le respondió él exaltado-. ¿Qué es lo que pienso? ¡Pues que ella murió por mi culpa! ¿Es lo qué querías escuchar? ¡Pues ahí está! Y es más, te diré otra cosas, creo firmemente que soy un maldito asesino ¿Ya estás contenta? Ahora ya sabes la verdad.

Elieth se había quedado sin palabras pues estaba muy sorprendida por la confesión de Schneider, habría esperado de todo menos eso; todo el mundo sabía lo que había sucedido ese día pero jamás se imaginaron que él se llegaría a culpar de esa forma.

\- ¿Cómo es que te puedes culpar por un accidente?.- le inquirió la rubia, aún muy sorprendida.

\- Quizás porque yo provoqué ese accidente, yo le jalé el volante de sus manos y es por mi culpa que nos salimos del camino.- continuó, aún agitado-. Es por mí que ella murió.- acompletó más serio y triste.

Ella se sintió molesta y quizás no tanto porque él se hubiera exaltado sino porque no podía creer que Karl fuera tan irracional al creer semejante cosa.

\- ¿Y de no hacerlo?.- le respondió seria la francesa-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?

Karl no supo qué contestar ante esta pregunta, por más que pensaba en algo que responderle a la psicologa en seguida lo desechaba por considerarlo incorrecto, abría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar palabra pues no daba con la respuesta adecuada.

\- ¿En verdad tú crees que hubieran podido sobrevivir al impacto directo y de frente de un tráiler?.- le continuó inquiriendo la rubia-. Yo no lo creo, ella estaría muerta de todos modos y tú, tú muy seguramente también lo estarías.

Karl la miró fijamente queriendo desmentirla o decir algo en contra, que estaba equivocada, que las cosas no hubieran sido así, pero sabía que ella tenía razón, sabía muy bien que él debería estar muerto al igual que Hedy por lo que sólo se limitó a suspirar melancólicamente.

\- Quizás eso hubiera sido lo correcto.- comentó al fin.

Elieth no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, se decía que quizás era un error, que había escuchado mal, que no había entendido la frase, o que se yo, pero no podía ser cierto lo que él había dicho; ¿Cómo carajos iba a ser mejor estar muerto que vivo? Esto sí que la terminó por irritar y es que durante su estancia en el hospital, ella había tenido la ocasión de presenciar a inumerables casos en donde las personas trataban inútilmente de aferrarse a la vida y al final no lo conseguían, pero él que tenía la dicha de seguir vivo lo despreciaba solo porque según no era lo correcto.

\- Por favor, ¿es en serio lo que dijiste?.- comentó incrédula-. ¿Cómo va a ser mejor que hubieras muerto? ¿Acaso has pensado en el daño y sufrimiento que le hubieras causado a tu familia y a tus amigos? El 99% de los pacientes que están aquí se aferran por vivir, ¿y tú me sales con que hubiera sido correcto morir?.- continuó alzando la voz-. ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Estás loco o que te pasa?

\- ¡Ya déjame en paz!.- le gritó él desesperado-. No quiero seguir con esto, no voy a seguir hablando contigo sobre esto.

La rubia tuvo que respirar varias veces y hacer uso de su autocontrol para calmarse, sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien si se volvían a exaltar los ánimos entre los dos y en definitiva eso no le haría bien a él. Karl, por su parte, volvió a sentir esa sensación de tristeza y culpabilidad, lo que hizo que se deprimiera nuevamente.

\- Ok.- comentó Elieth más tranquila-. Sé que has sufrido mucho últimamente y que crees que todo esta mal en ti, pero creeme no es así.- la rubia lo miró directo a los ojos mostrando un gran afecto hacia él-. Creeme cuando te digo que yo quiero ayudarte, ¡permítemelo, no te alejes por favor!

Al mirarla Karl no se pudó resistir a esa mirada, no entendía bien porque pero creía firmemente que al estar ella cerca las cosas podrían ser mejor.

\- No sé que hacer.- susurró al fin algo decaído.

\- Bueno, primero que nada.- comentó la rubia al momento en que se sentaba junto al joven-. Deja de tratar de alejar a los que te quieren y se preocupan por ti.

\- Sólo quiero que me dejen de cuestionar lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿es mucho pedir?.

\- Lo hacen porque están preocupado por ti, pero el que te moleste que te agobien con ese tipo de preguntas no te da el derecho de tratar mal a las personas.

\- No quiero hacer eso.- se defendió el rubio-. En verdad que no quiero ser grosero con los demás, solo es que me sacan de quicio.

\- Pues no lo hagas.- ella le sonrió-. Tendrás que empezar a hacer uso de tu paciencia y autocontrol.

El joven ya no dijo nada más al respecto y la rubia intentó animarle un poco cambiando el tema y prometiéndole que cuando él regresara a jugar, ella iría a verle a lo que el alemán prometió entonces que daría su maximo esfuerzo para que esto sucediera pronto y que le conseguiría asientos de primera fila. Elieth, un tanto entusiasmada, le dijo que no se perdería por nada del mundo su triunfante regreso a las canchas, asegurándole que eso sería más pronto de lo que él podría creer pues su recuperación estaba muy cerca. Karl deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella tuviera razón.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Después de salir del consultorio de psicología, Karl Heinz Schneider caminaba por los pasillos del hospital sintiéndose mucho peor que antes, le comenzaba a doler de nuevo la cabeza de manera insistente y la plática lo había dejado muy decaído después del último roce que había tenido con Elieth, por lo que se repetía una y otra vez que había sido una pésima idea el haber ido a la terapia, por razones como éstas era que se negaba a hablar de estos temas con alguien más; sin embargo, por otro lado había algo en su interior que le insistía en que no se había equivocado en ir y que debía confiar en la rubia, que quizás ella podría ser quién finalmente consiguiera ayudarlo a mejorar su estado ánimico y así volver a concentrarse en su vida de antes, no lograba entender el por qué tenía este presentimiento pero en su interior cada vez era más fuerte esa sensación de que ella podría ser su salvación.

\- ¡No lo sé!.- se dijo finalmente después de un gran suspiró, al tiempo en que se frotaba la sien-. ¡Ya no sé ni que pensar de todo esto!.- se repitió a si mismo, mientras continuaba su camino sin un rumbo fijo.- ¿Será que debo seguir mi instinto? ¿O quizás sólo es que sí hubiera sido mucho mejor que yo también estuviera muerto?

Lo cierto es que había muchas cosas que meditar antes de decidirse cuáles de sus sentimientos eran los que tenían la razón, había sido un largo día y necesitaba refugiarse en su cuarto a solas y sin que nadie lo molestara para poder meditar y tranquilizarse, y quizás con un poco de suerte, sus malestares también desaparecerían; así pues, con estos pensamientos en la cabeza el alemán se dirigía a su habitación sin fijarse mucho el rumbo que llevaba por lo que no se dio cuenta de cuándo o cómo fue a parar al área de urgencias del hospital y quizás ni hubiera notado en dónde se encontraba a no ser porque fue casi literalmente atropellado por un par de paramédicos que entraban a la sala a todo correr, empujando una camilla para ingresar a un paciente gravemente herido.

\- ¡Muévete!.- le gritó uno de ellos, sin deternerse ni un segundo a ver al alemán-. ¿Qué no ves que traemos a una persona grave?

\- ¿Qué?.- ante estos gritos, Karl volvió a la realidad y trató de ver de dónde provenía tanto escándalo, él no sabía quién le hablaba y mucho menos respondía a la situación.

\- ¡Qué te muevas imbécil!.- le gritó el otro paramédico al momento de empujarlo para pasar-. En verdad que hay gente tan idiota que no se fija ni por donde anda, éste no es un parque.

Más por instinto que por el propio empujón o por la agresividad recibida, Karl se apartó del camino sin decir ni una palabra para alejarse del alboroto que generaba la llegada de los paramédicos, pero continuó siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que éstos desaparecieron en una de las áreas de trauma cercanas al lugar en donde él se encontraba; una vez pasado el caos el alemán observó su entorno muy desconcertado y sin ubicarse.

\- ¿En dónde demonios estoy?.- se preguntó.

Sabía muy bien que continuaba estando en el hospital pues a donde miraba seguía estando lleno de personal médico; al observar a su alrededor con más detenimiento, pudo ver que el sitio tenía un módulo de recepción con algunas enfermeras atendiendo y algunas otras charlando en la parte más pegada a la pared, por el área común, habia varios médicos y algunos otros que sabía que eran personal del hospital pues portaban sus respectivos uniformes, además de las personas que esperaban ser atendidas, sentadas en sillas o camillas y quienes comenzaban a verlo insistentemente y a cuchichear entre sí; después de un rápido pero detallado análisis del entorno pronto encontró respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?.- se preguntó, tratando de recordar cuáles habían sido sus pasos desde que salió del consultorio de la señorita Shanks.

Justo en el momento en que veía un pasillo que él suponía debía de haberlo traído a este lugar, frente a él y no muy lejos de dónde se encontraba parado, había una sombra negra, no muy bien definida, que comenzó a deslizarse hacia una de las salas de trauma.

\- Se parece un poco a lo que vi aquella vez.- pensó, recordando la escena de aquella noche en Cuidados Intensivos-. Pero, ¿qué carajo es eso?

Ya fuera por curiosidad o por alguna otra razón que no supo explicarse, el alemán decidió seguir a aquella sombra que se movía sigilosamente y que al parecer nadie más notaba, tenía que averiguar de una buena vez que demonios era eso. Karl caminó siguiendo la sombra hasta la sala de trauma en donde la vio entrar, al llegar a la puerta, vio como dentro del área los médicos se encontraban alrededor de una camilla tratando de resucitar a un paciente que había entrado en paro. Schneider se quedó parado en la puerta viendo la escena con detenimiento: en la cama se encontraba un hombre adulto de unos 30 o quizás 40 años de edad quien al parecer acababa de sufrir un accidente pues sus ropas se encontraban manchadas de sangre; el lugar estaba lleno de médicos, que trataban de reanimar al paciente y por las expresiones en sus rostros, pudo deducir enseguida que se trataba de algo grave. Estaba tan intrigado con lo que sucedía en el interior, que no se percató cuando una de las enfermeras salió en busca de un equipo médico.

\- Lindura, será mejor que te muevas, aquí no hay nada que ver.- le dijo ésta, al verlo parado en la puerta.

Karl solo atinó a moverse unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda permitiéndole que saliera pero sin poder articular ni una palabra, era demasiado su interés en lo que ocurría allí adentro, que una vez que la mujer se retiró, él de inmediato, volvió a tomar su posición anterior.

\- Tengo que saber, ¿qué es esa cosa de ahí dentro?.– se dijo a si mismo en un susurro.

Cuando regreso a la posición en la que se encontraba al inicio y volvió a ver al interior de la sala, él se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios!.- exclamó saltando sorprendido al ver a la sombra parada junto al paciente-. ¿Es qué acaso nadie la ve?

Se notaba que los médicos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por salvar la vida del hombre pero ninguno parecía percatarse de la presencia del ser que se encontraba ahí, parado junto a ellos. En ese instante, la sombra salió rápidamente del lugar y pasó a un lado del alemán sin detenerse. Karl la siguió con la mirada mientras ésta pasaba a su lado, su curiosidad por la sombra era demasiada que luego de verla salir de la sala de trauma y dirigirse hacia uno de los pasillos ubicados al final de la sala, decidió ir tras ella.

El alemán se encaminó entonces rumbo al mismo pasillo por donde se había ido la sombra y caminó hasta llegar al final del mismo en donde constató que no había ninguna salida posible, el pasillo no tenía más que una puerta al final con un letrero de almacén, el rubio intentó abrirla pues pensó que la sombra podría haber entrado allí, pero ésta se encontraba cerrada con llave por lo que no existía otra salida o ruta para continuar y no veía a la sombra lo que le causó extrañeza, sabía bien que ésta había entrado a ese pasillo y que no había pasado en sentido contrario pero tampoco estaba ahí.-

\- ¿En dónde se habrá metido?.- se preguntaba.

Luego de constatar que la cosa que había estado siguiendo no se encontraba ya en ese sitio decidió regresar; sin embargo, al girarse se llevó una sorpresa mayor pues se la topó de frente.

\- ¿Pero qué…?.- exclamó sorprendido.

Karl tuvo la impresión de que la sombra lo estuviera viendo detenidamente aunque de inmediato se dijo que eso no era posible pues no tenía forma definida como para tener un rostro que lo mirara y dio por hecho que solo era más bien su imaginación.

\- ¡Esto no es posible!.- se repetía una y otra vez-. En definitiva que no lo es.

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué era lo que sus ojos miraban? Sólo una sombra, sí, la cual parecía tener forma humana pero sin rasgos definidos y que sentía él que lo estaba mirando detenidamente pero no sabía bien por qué tenía esa sensación. Karl pensó que quizás era producto de su problema de visión mezclado con un poco de su imaginación, aunque ésta ya había mejorado notoriamente, o quizás era cuestión de la mala iluminación del pasillo y era alguna otra cosa más, pero en ese instante notó algo que no había visto antes, detrás de la sombra había algo más, algo que le dejó helada la piel. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no sólo veía a la dichosa sombra parada frente a él sino que también estaba el mismo hombre que segundos antes había visto sobre la camilla en la sala de trauma.

\- Esto no puede ser verdad.- rio nervioso y un tanto desconcertado-. No puede ser cierto, tiene que ser algún tipo de broma.- él se negaba a aceptar lo que sus ojos veían.

Schneider no podía entender lo que sucedía, ese que se encontraba allí parado frente a él no podía ser el mismo hombre que hace unos momentos había visto allá atrás desangrándose en la sala de traumas sobre la camilla, eso no tenía nada de lógica.

\- ¡Ok, ya me volví loco! ¡Eso es, estoy loco y por eso ya alucino!.- se dijo el ojiazul, tratando de justificar lo que sucedía.

Pero mietras más veía al hombre y a la sombra parados frente a él, más se convencía de que ésa no era la respuesta correcta, que no era verdad que estaba loco y que no estaba viendo visiones, ese hombre que se encontraba parado frente a él, sí era el mismo que había visto antes en la sala de trauma, aunque su apariencia no era la misma, sus ropas ya no se encontraban manchadas de sangre y su expresión era muy tranquila y serena como si nada le hubiera pasado, es más, como si tuviera una paz inmensa. Cuando Karl al fin acepto lo que veía, se quedo sin habla, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo, dudaba si acercarse más a ellos o quedarse donde se encontraba, esto es a unos metros de distancia, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decidirse pues en ese instante la sombra se desvaneció ante sus ojos, lo que volvió a sorprenderlo y comenzó a sentir algo de miedo, el hombre que se encontraba detrás de las sombras, sólo le sonrió e imitó la acción de la primera.

Fue en ese instante que el rubio al fin reaccionó, giró su cabeza hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le pudiera corroborar lo que había visto pero se encontraba completamente solo en ese pasillo, él estaba muy desconcertado al respecto y el dolor de cabeza había aumentado al grado de ser insoportable, no sabía que pensar sobre lo que acaba de suceder por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería irse de allí.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Karl se estuvo preguntado si lo que había visto en el pasillo habría sido producto de su imaginación, no le encontraba lógica a lo sucedido por lo que luego de haberlo analizado por horas, llegó a la conclusión de que era imposible y absurdo lo que había creído ver, así que de inmediato decidió que olvidaría el asunto y así no daría pie a que lo creyeran loco e internaran en un hospital psiquiátrico, suficiente tenía ya con sus problemas depresivos como para que además le agregaran alucinaciones. Mucho rato después, cuando por fin el dolor de cabeza había cesado y ya era entrada la noche, el joven alemán por fin había olvidado lo ocurrido y se había quedado dormido cuando una vez más comenzó a tener aquel sueño recurrente que ya había dejado de perseguirlo desde hacía varios días.

 _Una vez más se soñó en aquel bosque que tan conocido ya le era por todos los sueños anteriores, se encontraba caminando de nuevo por el sendero, entre los grandes árboles y con la neblina bajando hasta el suelo y un helado viento soplando cada vez más fuerte, no se podía escuchar nada allí, ni animales ni ruidos externos había en el lugar, sólo el crujir de las hojas al momento de pisar sobre ellas. Karl comenzó a avanzar atravesando los inmensos pinos que lo cubrían todo con su sombra y estaba dando vueltas sin sentido, rodeando todo de nuevo pero sin llegar a ningún lugar._

 _Esta vez, el comenzó a gritar a ver si alguien lo escuchaba, pero nada, ni un solo sonido a su alrededor, lo que lo intrigaba aún más, ¿cómo es que siendo un bosque no se pudiera escuchar ni un ave? Karl siguió caminando, buscando cómo salir de ahí, pero mientras más caminaba, más se perdía, a su alrededor no había otra cosa que no fueran esos enormes pinos. Y de pronto esa voz de nuevo, esa voz ya tan conocida que lo llamaba._

 _\- Karl….- volvió a llamarlo._

 _\- ¡De nuevo tú! ¿En dónde estás?.- el alemán comenzó a gritar hacia todos lados por no saber de dónde procedía esa voz._

 _\- Karl…._

 _\- ¿En dónde estás?.- repitió la pregunta al tiempo que comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo en búsqueda de esa voz._

 _\- Por aquí, Karl…_

 _\- ¡Muéstrate! ¡Aparece de una buena vez!.- le exigió el rubio quien ya comenzaba a desesperarse de esta situación._

 _\- Karl, por aquí.- la voz que lo llamaba reía como si se tratase de un juego de escondidas._

 _\- ¡Ya basta de juegos, Hedy! ¡Sé que eres tú! ¡Déjate de tonterías y muéstrate de una buena vez!_

 _De pronto, la silueta de una hermosa mujer rubia pero de piel sumamente pálida, comenzó a aparecer frente a él, quien al verlo sólo le sonrió sin decir ni una palabra para luego darse la media vuelta y empezar a caminar por una pequeña vereda que se abría entre los enormes árboles. El delantero por un momento dudó en si debía o no seguirla, pero sabía muy bien que esto no acabaría hasta no saber qué es lo que Hedy quería o pretendía, así que echó a andar por el mismo camino, siguiendo los pasos de la rubia. Mientras iban avanzando la mujer de vez en cuando se volvía a mirarlo como dando a entender que esperaba que él siguiera tras ella. Karl continuó caminando hasta que se encontró en una parte del bosque que jamás había visto antes en sus sueños, aunque al mismo tiempo, él tenía la sensación de ya haber estado ahí antes._

 _\- Se me hace muy familiar este lugar.- pensó al tiempo en que veía a su alrededor._

 _Schneider se encontraba muy intrigado por el lugar a donde había llegado, tenía la extraña sensación de que él ya había estado ahí en alguna otra ocasión lo que hacía que su curiosidad aumentara más, se encontraba demasiado ansioso por saber qué era este sitio y cual era la relación que tenía con él que ya no prestó atención a nada más._

 _\- ¡Karl, por aquí!.- le llamó Hedy, al ver que él se había distraído._

 _La voz de su ex lo regresó a la realidad y se concentró de nuevo en seguirla. Un poco más adelante Karl vio que la chica se detenía y lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios, por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar a su lado. Al llegar ahí lo que pudo ver fue que se encontraban en la orilla de lo que parecía ser un caudaloso río. El alemán no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando pero de algo estaba seguro, Hedy deseaba que él fuera hacia el sitio en donde ella se encontraba, lo que él no entendia bien era el por qué. ¿Cuál era la razón de llevarlo hasta ese río? Era algo que se preguntaba y que era un misterio más que debía resolver._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que prentendes?.- le preguntó él-. ¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí?_

 _La chica sólo le sonreía como una adolescente quien está junto a su ser amado o jugando a las escondidas, cosa que al alemán comenzaba a exasperarle, pues por más que le preguntaba una y otra vez que es lo que quería ella no decía nada._

 _\- ¡Demonios, Hedy!.- le dijo él irritado después de un rato-. ¡Déjate ya de tonterías y dime de una buena vez por qué demonios estoy aquí! ¿Por qué te me apareces en sueños? ¡Tú ya estas muerta! ¡No debes estar ya aquí! ¡Ya déjame en paz!_

 _Al decir estas palabras, el espectro borró su sonrisa y se dio media vuelta, dando la cara hacia la orilla del río, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo, como si estuviera contemplando algo tirado ahí. A Karl no le pasó desapercibida esa acción y también dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio. De pronto allí en ese lugar comenzó a brillar algo._

 _\- ¡Qué…! .- exclamó él, sorprendido._

Pero justo en ese momento y sin tener más tiempo para reaccionar o ver algo, Karl despertó de su sueño sin saber muy bien qué es lo que Hedy trataba de decirle o mostrarle. En esta ocasión, a diferencia de las veces anteriores en las que a él le habían llegado a asustar los sueños, había despertado más bien con la intriga de saber su significado, quería llegar al fondo de todo y saber de una buena vez que es lo que ella quería de él.

\- ¿Por qué tengo este sueño tan recurrente?.- se preguntó-. ¿Por qué sueño con ella y con ese lugar una y otra vez? Y ahora ese río, ¿qué significa todo esto?

Schneider se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto de la nada y en medio de la obscuridad saltó sobre sus piernas una pequeña sombra no muy grande que hizo que el alemán brincara del susto; sin embargo, no tardo mucho en reconocer a un pequeño bulto blanco peludo con cola y orejas que era el intruso de su habitación.

\- ¡ _Káiser_!.- exclamó el alemán más tranquilo al momento en que le acariciaba la cabecita al minino-. ¡Qué susto me metiste!.- continuó charlando con el pequeño gato que ronroneaba alegremente.- ¿Estás sólo?.- quizás por insitnto, quizás por reflejo o quizás fue su deseo oculto de que alguien más estuviera ahí, que fue que Karl miró hacia la puerta de entrada a la habitación sin saber bien que esperar-. ¿Es acaso que te olvidaron? ¿Te dejaron aquí castigado? ¿O será que vives aquí?

Schneider continuó acariciando al pequeño gato que ya se habia hecho bolita entre las sábanas y que claramente no tenía la menor intención de marcharse de la habitación, su mente lo había traicionado por lo que se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que ésta había viajado de inmediato a la dueña del pequeño animal peludo, se preguntó si sería posible que en ese mismo instante ella apareciera por esa puerta buscando a su mascota y se sorprendió aún más al notar que en el fondo él en verdad deseaba verla; sin embargo para su mala suerte, ella no apareció por lo que rato después el sueño comenzó a vencerlo y se hizo a la idea de que su amiguito felino se quedaría toda la noche con él.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Karl despertó, notó que Káiser ya no se encontraba en la habitación por lo que se preguntó a que hora se habría ido su amigo o si es que había paso el resto de la noche con él o solo se levantó y se fue en cuanto él se quedó dormido.

\- Quizás siempre sí vinieron por él.- acompletó sus pensamientos el alemán.

Su mente nuevamente lo traicionaba, esta vez lo llevó a imaginarse una escena en donde la señorita Shanks entraba sigilosamente a su habitación para tomar en sus brazos a un modorro gato mientras él yacía dormido y a la vista de ella.

\- Ojalá y sí se haya ido solo.- se dijo muy avergonzado de imaginarse la escena.

Pero lo que sí era cierto es que la presencia de Káiser le había venido muy bien, sentía como si un gran amigo le hubiera hecho compañía y lo hubiera estado reconfortando, lo que lo había relajado mucho y puesto de un excelente humor.

\- Ahora entiendo eso de gato terapéutico.- sonrió al pensar en el minino-. Sí que sabe hacer bien su trabajo.

Rato después como ya era parte de su rutina matutina diaria, Karl se encontraba en su sesión de fisioterapia, realizando cada uno de los ejercicios sin parar y sobresforzándose.

\- Hoy andas con mucha energía.- le comentó la doctora Del Valle mientras lo ayudaba a realizar una serie de ejercicios.

\- Tengo que recuperarme lo antes posible.- le respondió el alemán-. A este paso y sino me concentro voy a perderme toda la temporada.

\- Pero no por eso te vas a lastimar más.- le reprendió la castaña-. ¡Ya bájale a tu energía! Has avanzado mucho en poco tiempo y al ritmo que llevamos muy pronto te darán de alta, así que no arruines todo el avance que has tenido y lo que has mejorado en un solo día.

\- Lo siento.- respondió Karl e hizo una pausa-. Tienes toda la razón.

Por respuesta la mexicana sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse un momento para que él descansara.

\- Te veo muy feliz y optimista hoy.- le comentó ella-. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el milagro?

\- Recibí la visita de un amigo.- sonrió el joven-. Y creo que me puso de buen humor.

\- ¿Te vinieron a visitar antes de la sesión?.- le cuestionó Lily sorprendida-. ¿Ya tan temprano aceptan visitas externas?

\- Más bien fue muy de noche.- comentó el ojiazul.

\- Achis, ya no entendí.- respondió la doctora, intrigada.

\- Lo que sucede es que tuve la visita de un amiguito de pelaje blanco y ojos azules.- respondió Karl, después de una ligera risa al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga.

\- ¿Vino a visitarte tu versión animal?.- se burló ella, contratacando.

\- Ja ja.- rio sarcástico el alemán, haciendole una mueca a su amiga-. ¡Qué graciosa! Yo no soy un gato.

\- Bueno no.- le respondió la castaña, pensativa-. Ahora que lo pienso Káiser es mucho más lindo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que hablaba de Káiser?.- ahora la cara de intriga la tenía él-. Es más, ¿cómo es que lo conoces?

\- O sea, claro que conozco a Káiser.- respondió Lily indignada-. ¿Qué clase de memoria tienes? ¿ya se te olvido que conozco a Elieth desde hace mucho tiempo?

\- Y que viven juntas.- acompletó el rubio-. ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado.

\- ¡Así es! Vaya memoria la tuya.- rio la chica-. Y sé que sólo pudo ser Káiser quien te fue a visitar ya que él es el único que tiene permiso para andar deambulando por aquí.

\- ¡Touché! Ahora sí me ganaste.- rio Schneider.

\- Yo siempre te gano.- le respondió ella en tono burlón y guiñándole un ojo -. En fin, ahora entiendo tu buen humor, ese gato hace maravillas con la gente y mira que se anotó una grande contigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- le cuestionó él.

\- ¡Nada!.- sonrió la castaña con inocencia.

\- Si como no.- le dijo Karl, mirándola nada convencido de su inocencia-. Dime una cosa, ¿él vive aquí?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Káiser?.- cuestionó Lily-. ¡No, que va! Justo en este momento debe estar plácidamente durmiendo en su muy mullida y esponjosa cama en casa, o quizás esta en mi muy mullida y reconfortante cama.

\- Jajaja.- rio el ojiazul al imaginarse la escena del último comentario de su interlocutora-. Que bueno, la verdad no me hubiera gustado que el pobre viviera en un lugar como éste.

\- No te preocupes por él.- sonrió la chica-. Káiser tiene una vida tan normal como cualquier otro gato mimado por una niña rica y mimada.

\- ¿Qué?.- respondió él, algo desconcertado por ese comentario-. ¿Quién es la niña rica y mimada? ¿Tú?

\- No, yo no.- sonrió ella-. Sólo digo que la única diferencia entre Káiser y el resto de los gatos caseros que viven una vida amorosa es que él tiene que trabajar para ganarse su alimento, aunque debo decir que a él le encanta mucho lo que hace.

\- Ya veo.- comentó el alemán algo pensativo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cuál fue la razón de su visita?.- inquirió la castaña-. Y más aún, ¿por qué fue a tu habitación tan noche?

\- La verdad no tengo ni idea.- respondió él, encogiendose de hombros-. Pero sí sé que llegó en un buen momento y que le agradezco mucho la ayuda.

Karl suspiró recordando como el gatito había llegado la noche anterior justo cuando él estaba preguntándose sobre el significado del sueño que acababa de tener, volvió a recordar algunas partes del mismo pero por más que trataba no lograba entender que es lo que quería decirle Hedy.

\- Ya ni me acordaba que había pasado eso.- comentó en voz muy baja más para sí mismo que para que Lily lo escuchara.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.- preguntó ella, pues no había entendido-. ¿Qué pasó? Te quedaste muy pensativo de repente.

\- Ah no es nada.- respondió Karl.

\- ¿Seguro?.- Le volvió a preguntar Lily-. ¿O es qué no me quieres decir?

\- En serio que no es nada.- le corroboró el alemán-. Sólo me acordé que ayer me había metido un buen susto Káiser cuando salto a mi cama, pero mejor sigamos con la terapia.- agregó para cambiar el tema-. Ya no aguanto estar más tiempo encerrado y muero de ganas de salir de aquí.

\- ¿Tan mal te tratamos?.- la castaña fingió sentirse herida.

\- Tú sabes que no es eso.- el rubio trató de corregir sus palabras-. Lo que pasa es que ya no soporto más estar sin hacer nada durante tanto tiempo, tengo que volver a jugar.

\- Hmm.- Lily se quedó pensando un momento antes de continuar-. Ok, en ese caso, si quieres salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, te recomendaría que en tus ratos de ocio, mejor salgas a dar paseos por los pasillos o los jardines del hospital, te servirá para fortalecer la pierna y te estarás ejercitando sin poner en riesgo tu recuperación.

\- Me parece buena idea y creo que la pondré en práctica a partir de hoy.- le respondió Karl.

El resto de la sesión transcurrió sin ningun problema y pronto terminaron los ejercicios del día por lo que Schneider decidió poner en práctica la recomendación de Lily de una buena vez, tomando una ruta más larga para volver a su habitación y mientras caminaba por uno de los jardines que conectaba a varios de los edificios del hospital, él se encontró con Elieth. Al rubio se le dibujo una gran sonrisa de manera involuntaria al ver que ella venía directamente hacía el lugar en donde él se encontraba. Karl no sabía por qué comenzaba a sentir ésto pero el verla o estar a su lado le reconfortaba tanto que el podía olvidar todos sus problemas de inmediato; por su parte la rubia al percatarse de a quién tenía enfrente de ella también se sintió sumamente feliz.

\- ¡Váya, qué sorpresa!.- le comentó Elieth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Lo mismo digo.- le respondió Karl, también muy sonriente-. ¡Qué gusto verte!

\- Pero si nos vemos a diario.- rio ella.

\- Y eso qué.- respondió el joven algo avergonzado por actuar como adolescente-. ¿No me puede dar gusto el verte también por los pasillos?

\- Supongo que si.- le respondió la chica, sonriendo y actuando también claramente como una adolescente enamorada-. ¿Pero qué andas haciendo por este lugar?

\- Acabo de salir de rehabilitación.- le respondió el alemán-. Te manda saludos Lily, ¿Y ustedes en qué andan?.- agregó mirando a Káiser.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Sí como no! Se va a acordar de mí.- rio la joven alegremente-. Pues nosotros venimos del área de geriatría.- agregó la francesa, cambiando el tema y señalando el edificio que tenía a su espalda y de donde había salido-. Acabamos de ir a visitar a los pacientes mayores de esta área, ¿verdad Káiser?.- acarició al gato al hacer esta última pregunta.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Hola Káiser!.- Karl saludó al gatito mientras le acaricia la cabecita y éste muy feliz se dejaba-. Creí que estarían en casa descansando en sus mullidas y mimadas camas.- le dijo el joven, muy divertido.

\- ¿Cómo que mullidas y mimadas camas?.- preguntó ella desconcertada-. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Alguien por ahí me lo dijo.- comentó divertido el alemán.

\- Hmm, sé perfectamente bien quién pudo haber dicho eso.- contestó la chica, con una ligera mueca pero divertida-. ¡Pero no!.- continuó respondiendo a la pregunta anterior-. Alguien debe trabajar para pagar la renta y ese es Káiser.- acompletó divertida.

\- Jajaja, pobre.- rio Schneider y luego se dirigió al minino, acariciándolo-. Ni modo amigo, asi son las cosas. Por cierto.- continuó dirigiéndose esta vez a la joven-. Anoche fue a visitarme Káiser a mi habitación aunque ya era algo tarde.

\- ¿Ah si?.- Elieth se sorprendió por el comentario pero luego se puso un tanto seria.- Anoche tuve bastante trabajo inesperado y mientras estaba ocupada Kaiser se salió a dar una vuelta, supongo que él intuyó que lo necesitaban.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- él no había entendido el comentario.

\- Káiser tambien los ve y sabe estar en donde lo necesitan.- respondió más enigmaticamente la rubia-. Supongo que anoche estuvo en el lugar indicado, en dónde se requería de su presencia.

\- Si tú lo dices.- comentó el alemán, no muy seguro de entender lo que ella decía-. Pero supongo que debo agradecerle por la compañía.

Mientras la conversación transcurría el gatito había estado muy atento mirándolos como si entendiera cada una de las palabras que se habían pronunciado en ese lugar, cuando de pronto se puso en alerta, levantando su cabecita con sus orejitas alzadas en forma vertical y mirando detenidamente en dirección a una zona aislada del resto de la gente, en donde sólo había una pequeña bodega que parecía estar vacía. Al ver la actitud del felino, Elieth dejó de pronto la conversación y se giró a ver también el mismo sitio que veía su mascota.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme.- le comentó de pronto a Karl con una actitud seria-. Te veo más tarde.- y sin dejar que el alemán pronunciara palabra, partió con rumbo al lugar que había estado viendo.

\- ¿Qué carajos paso aquí?.- se preguntó muy extrañado el rubio, una vez que estuvo solo.

Una vez que Elieth llegó a la zona de la bodega, puso a Káiser en el suelo, quién rápidamente comenzó a andar como si ya conociera el camino que debía tomar; la rubia conocía tan bien a su mascota que no dudaba cuan bueno era en su trabajo y sabía lo que debía hacer, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en seguirlo. El gatito se detuvo a unos metros de los límites del hospital, era una zona a la que casi nadie iba pero que al mismo tiempo más de uno conocía muy bien, una zona cercana a las ambulancias, los laboratorios y la morgue. Comenzó a mirar hacía todos lados para verificar si había alguien cerca, aunque a estas horas parecía estar todo desierto por ahí, sin embargo no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que la había hecho ir hasta ese lugar.

\- ¡Hola!.- dijo la chica-. ¡Por aquí!

Del otro lado del sendero, una persona quien había estado mirando hacía otro lado, se giró al escucharla y la observaba atentamente.

\- Sé que esto puede ser algo extraño para ti, ¿pero me dejarías hablar contigo un momento?

La persona sólo se quedó mirándola detenidamente tratando de decifrar si debía o no hablar con ella.


End file.
